Era y ya no está
by Ekhi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Beth fue secuestrada aquella noche, pero ella ha sobrevivido; bueno, la mayor parte de ella lo ha hecho. Ha pasado un año, tal vez dos, y ha estado haciéndolo todo por su cuenta- moviéndose, siempre moviéndose. Pero no importa cuantas veces se lo diga a sí misma "era" y "ya no está" no son compatibles con Daryl Dixon.
1. Chapter 1

**Traducción autorizada del fic _"Was&Gone_" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

Disfrutad de la historia.

_Advertencia propia: Esto no va a ser un camino de rosas, en absoluto. Pero merece la pena. _

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos... _

* * *

Beth ya nunca cantaba. ¡Maldita sea, ya prácticamente no hablaba! No ofrecía su ayuda a extraños, o se paraba para admirar los raros momentos bellos entre los restos desagradables de lo que le rodeaba.

Beth ya no hacía muchas cosas. La chica que una vez fue, era un vago puzzle en su cabeza que parecía ser más ficción que realidad esos días. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un año? ¿Tal vez dos? Había perdido la cuenta. Los días y las noches habían comenzado a juntarse hasta el punto en que era difícil distinguirlos unos de otros, pero su cuerpo sufría por el desarrollo y la perdida, percibiendo el paso del tiempo y las estaciones.

Decían que nadie podía sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero exactamente eso era lo que Beth había estado haciendo. Nunca permaneció en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo. Siempre moviéndose. Siempre buscando. Sus piernas parecían moverse por su propia voluntad, como los propios caminantes. Beth sabía que no había nada mejor ahí fuera, había visto una buena parte de lo peor. El mes pasado había clavado el cuchillo en el cráneo de un bebé que le recordó mucho a Judith, casi dolía. Pero aún así, ¿qué más se podía hacer?

Se abrió paso entre ciudades, entre bosques y carreteras comarcales con grandes extensiones de cultivo a ambas orillas. Nunca se molestó en averiguar dónde se encontraba exactamente. Si Beth se topaba con una señal, o un mapa, nunca atraía realmente su atención. Siendo adolescente siempre había querido viajar, ver el mundo, nunca había imaginado que sería de esta manera, sudando y corriendo, cubierta en sangre y suciedad, despellejando conejos y rebuscando bayas para comer. La vida no era un cuento de hadas, no iba a haber un final feliz para Beth, una lección que le había llevado demasiado tiempo por terminar de aprender.

Beth no podía evitar sino mirar hacia su pasado con desdén. La granja, su matrimonio, la negación, todos jugando, fingiendo y cerrando sus ojos, con la idea de que si mantenían su esperanza intacta todo volvería a la normalidad. Entonces llegó la prisión; todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado imaginando convirtiéndose en la tía del bebé que Glenn y Maggie se suponía tendrían, proyectando una vida para su anciano padre, y encontrando la felicidad detrás de la seguridad de las vallas.

Ya nada podía mantener la realidad lejos.

Así era el mundo ahora. Matabas o te mataban. Dormías dónde y cuándo pudieras, comías lo que fuera que estuviera a tu alcance, y rezabas a Dios para que no rodaras sobre tu propio cuchillo en mitad de la noche. O tal vez, eso sólo le pasaba a Beth. Te acostumbrabas a ser perseguida por los muertos vivientes, te acostumbrabas a las salpicaduras de sangre oscura cuando los matabas, te acostumbrabas a ver caer la carne de sus huesos sobre ti. No había espacio ni tiempo para la duda, y sobre todo no había tiempo para sentir asco. Matar o morir. Pelear o huir. Apuntar con certeza. Nunca pensárselo dos veces.

Beth miró hacia la linde de los árboles sin llegar a ver nada. Intentó no pensar en la gente que llegó a conocer. Todos estaban muertos o se habían ido. Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Michonne, Carl… Todos eran fantasmas. Cerró los ojos, obligándose a sí misma a añadir un nombre más a esa lista, el nombre que le había brindado consuelo y pena por mucho tiempo. Daryl.

El fuego frente a ella crepitaba mientras intentaba acallar su voz diciéndole que corriera. _Corre, Beth. ¡Corre!_ No debió haberle dejado atrás. Clavó sus uñas en sus piernas, intentando serenarse con el dolor. Pero pronto comenzaron los recuerdos, el calor, el calor sofocante del maletero del coche. Se obligó a regresar, apretando los dientes hasta que su mandíbula crujió por el esfuerzo. No. Beth no iba a volver a hacer esto de nuevo. Había terminado. Había pasado. Había sobrevivido.

Bueno, la mayor parte de ella había sobrevivido, las partes que había necesitado, aquellas que nunca había usado antes. Las fuertes y rudas. Brillaba como una fría piedra en la noche. Beth había abandonado a aquellos que una vez quiso, en el pasado al que pertenecían. Se había dejado a sí misma allí también. La chica que fue, pequeña, delicada y cantando canciones tontas. Pero Daryl… Él nunca se quedó donde ella le dejó. Ella podría pensar en él y decirse "_es_" después de una semana diciéndose "_era_".

Pero aun así, en ocasiones se despertaba entre sueños escuchándose decir "_Tú serás el último hombre en pie. Lo eres"_. Los primeros meses por su cuenta ella había estado furiosa, tan furiosa_… Daryl, tu debías ser el último superviviente. Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para esto. Se suponía que ibas a ser tú. Debías ser tú quien me recordara a mí. Solamente otra chica muerta, pero no estoy muerta, ¿verdad, Daryl? Todo el mundo se ha ido, y algún día yo tampoco estaré, pero hoy no. Hoy no, Daryl, ¿me escuchas?_

Tras apagar el fuego, Beth se tumbó en la dura tierra y miró hacia las estrellas en el cielo. Solía encantarle mirarlas en el gran porche de madera de su vieja casa, pero ya no encontraba ningún consuelo en ellas, ningún significado profundo, ni Dios, o al menos ninguno al que mereciera la pena rezar. Las estrellas parecían parpadear, encendiéndose y apagándose, como su propio corazón. Lleno y vacío. Dañado y fuerte. _Era_, se dijo a sí misma tratando de conciliar el sueño.

"Ya no está" se susurró a sí misma en voz baja.

* * *

_Llevo leyendo fics en inglés ni sé el tiempo pero esta es la primera vez que me lanzo al ruedo de la traducción de uno. Toquemos madera. _

_Lo primero de todo muchísimas gracias a HeartIconography por permitirme haceros llegar esta historia que a mí, me tiene enganchada. Thank you very much Heart Iconography for letting me translate your story. I really appreciate it._

_Espero que os guste a vosotr s también y disfrutéis del viaje._

_Le haré llegar a la autora cualquier comentario que dejéis por aquí. Sentíos libres de hacerlo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Was&Gone**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

Disfrutad de la historia.

_Advertencia propia: Esto no va a ser un camino de rosas, en absoluto. Pero merece la pena. _

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje... _

* * *

No era como si todos hubieran desaparecido a la vez. Tiempo después de que Beth lograra escapar, intentó usar sus nimias habilidades de rastreo para intentar encontrar a Michonne. Aún podía recordar a los dos hombres, cómo permanecían allí, esperando en el exterior de una abandonada tienda de electrónica. Beth se había mantenido entre las sombras, escondida detrás de un coche destrozado, esperando a que se fueran, deseando encontrar algún tipo de arma, a sabiendas de que probablemente sería inservible.

"Pedazo de zorra lunática", dijo el más bajo de los dos. Se ajustó la gorra de baseball roja con la mirada fija en la carretera. ¿Estaban los dos de guardia, vigilando? Supuso Beth. Se maldijo en silencio, esperando que no se hubieran hecho con todo lo que pudiera merecer la pena.

"Paseándolos como si fueran mascotas" dijo el otro hombre, riendo sardónico. "¡Mordedores! En serio, ¿Quién hace eso?"

Aquello llamó la atención de Beth. Su corazón decía Michonne, pero ella sabía que podía ser cualquiera de las mujeres realmente. Todos los miembros del grupo habían adoptado esa manera un tanto particular como método de protección en uno u otro momento. Aun poniendo a prueba el aguante de sus estómagos, aquello les había sacado de situaciones complicadas y todos se lo debían a Michonne.

"¿Viste como acabó con ellos? Debía haber unos diez de ellos. ¡Esa espada, colega!" Gruñó el hombre de forma dramática. "Si no fuera tan aterradora como tu madre, se la habría quitado."

Beth casi se echó a reír. ¡Definitivamente Michonne! Quiso levantarse como un resorte desde detrás del coche. Quería preguntarles a ellos; ¿DÓNDE? ¿DÓNDE LA HABÉIS VISTO? Pero Beth no hizo nada. Sabía demasiado sobre los hombres ahora, sobre sus necesidades, sobre su falta de humanidad, y cuan fácil era perder en contra de su fuerza y casi desaparecer.

Durante semanas después de aquello, estuvo siguiendo rastros que le llevaban a diferentes campamentos, y hordas, y en una ocasión (para su propia vergüenza) de vuelta a sí misma. Se había convertido en algo obvio que rastrear a Michonne era como intentar seguir a un pájaro volando. Ella no dejaba huellas. Ni pistas. _O tal vez eres demasiado estúpida para encontrarles_, pensaba Beth muchas veces. De cualquier modo, llegó un momento en que tiró la toalla. Si Michonne no quería ser encontrada, no lo sería; Beth tendría más suerte siendo descubierta por Michonne que descubriéndola a ella.

Más adelante ese año en mitad de un duro invierno supo de un hombre, un buen hombre, y su hijo; cómo habían perdido a su gente y habían estado viajando ellos solos, buscando supervivientes. Beth tuvo que auto convencerse de que no era Rick. No podía permitirse el lujo de esperanzarse como hizo con Michonne. Beth no intentó seguirles, pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos, deseando ver el sombrero del Sheriff y al chico que siempre le acompañaba, pero nunca lo hizo.

Era primavera cuando vio a Tyresse. Beth para entonces había pasado mucho tiempo endureciendo su corazón. Practicando la palabra _muerto_. Dejando marchar. Y cuando le vio, todo músculo e ira, enterrando una pala en el cráneo de un caminante su estómago se encogió por el miedo. Parte de ella sabía que Tyresse era una buena persona, - podía recordar su sonrisa, su risa- pero también podía recordar otras cosas... Como ser sometida. Ser tocada. Y rota. Beth no dijo nada. Retrocedió lentamente, rezando a Dios para que no levantara la vista hacia ella.

Estar sola era más sencillo. Echaba de menos a Maggie y Glenn. Echaba de menos a Judith. Carol. Incluso en ocasiones echaba de menos a Merle- sobre todo cuando pensaba lo a mano que podría venirle tener un cuchillo por mano. Sin segundas. Pero estar sólo era más sencillo, si eras cuidadoso, silencioso e inteligente. No tenías que perder a nadie, y cuando te perdías, nadie resultaba herido. Nadie tenía que matarte. O enterrarte. O llorar tu muerte.

Beth llevaba andando todo el día. La primavera comenzaba a convertirse en verano- su rubio pelo se pegaba al sudor de su frente. Deseaba desesperadamente una ducha, un lago también serviría. Algo para limpiar el pestazo, la sangre y la mugre. Sólo le quedaba una última botella de agua, apretando los dientes, Beth supo que tendría que entrar en el pueblo más cercano.

Beth rozó el mapa de su bolsillo con sus dedos. Lo guardaba para momentos como ese. Por la necesidad de saber, por la necesidad de supervivencia. Lo sacó y lo miró con curiosidad. El próximo pueblo no podía estar muy lejos. Tal vez a una noche de distancia. Podría llegar antes del amanecer, pero no era muy amiga de viajar en la oscuridad. Podía matar caminantes, matarles con la misma facilidad que cualquier otro- pero a ella no le gustaba. Prefería engañarles, burlarles y generalmente alejarse de su camino.

Mientras establecía un mínimo campamento, colocando trampas para alertarle de depredadores, no pudo evitar pensar que echaba mucho de menos a Daryl. Prácticamente cuanto hacía, estaba hilado con su fantasmal roce – él le había enseñado a cazar, a encender fogatas, a colocar trampas y a lanzar un puñetazo- ella recordaba cómo se había reído Daryl cuando Beth había colocado el pulgar en el interior de su palma, advirtiéndole que así podría rompérselo.

"_¿Tu hermano nunca te enseñó a golpear?" Le preguntó._

"_No" Dijo Beth calmada. "Para ser sincera, eso era más cosa de Maggie."_

_Él sonrió y Beth pensó, en ocasiones Daryl Dixon es un hombre encantador. _

Era, se corrigió Beth a sí misma.

Daryl Dixon era un hombre encantador.

* * *

_Muchas gracias de parte de la autora por los comentarios, favoritos y demás (ya se los he hecho llegar ;)) y de mi parte también por la porción que me toca jejeje _

_A veces es complicado mantener el sentido que le quiere dar la autora en su idioma y trasladarlo a otro, espero ir consiguiéndolo y mejorándolo capítulo a capítulo. _

_En principio tengo intención de actualizar dos veces por semana, miércoles y sábado o domingo, ¿vale? _

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia intentaré aclarárosla o hacérsela llegar a la autora de la historia para explicarla. _

_¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Was&Gone_****" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

Disfrutad de la historia.

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Para cuando Beth llegó al pequeño pueblo, había matado tres caminantes y evitado a dos. Sus palmas estaban manchadas de sangre seca, parte de la misma era suya al haberse caído. Apartando un mechón de cabello rubio de sus ojos, evaluó el estado de las calles. Había muchas tiendas vacías; la mayoría con los escaparates rotos. Donde ella una vez podría haber jugado a imaginar cómo habría sido el pueblo antes de todo, ahora sólo lo veía por lo que era: estaba destruido.

Abriéndose paso con cuidado entre los coches destrozados y abandonados, se maldijo a sí misma por no haber aprendido nunca a puentear un coche. Muchos de ellos parecían dignos de usar, pero las llaves estaban desaparecidas. Beth anotó mentalmente la idea de rebuscar en cada uno de ellos, con la esperanza de encontrar un juego dejado en el contacto. Aunque era capaz de alimentarse ella misma, y viajar a pie, un coche habría facilitado mucho las cosas.

Se acercó a una pequeña tienda de comestibles con un cartel colgando del escaparate. Se podía leer: COGED LO QUE NECESITEIS. Las letras habían sido escritas de forma errática con pintura roja que se había corrido, dándole al lugar una sensación inquietante, a pesar de la bondad del mensaje. Colocando sus dedos en torno al mango del cuchillo de forma más fuerte, Beth le dio una patada a la puerta y escuchó.

Había algo de movimiento en la tienda, pero parecía localizado. Lo más probable era pensar que era un caminante atrapado bajo alguna estantería caída y ahora estaba arañando el suelo. Exhalando una bocanada de aire tranquila se internó en la tienda, pisando sobre latas de judías y frutas putrefactas. Agua, pensó Beth, sólo unas pocas botellas de agua. Por favor.

Un repentino silbido grave detuvo a Beth en seco. Sintió como si alguien hubiera echado un jarro de agua fría sobre ella, le puso la piel de gallina. Sujetando con firmeza el cuchillo e intentando controlar su respiración, escuchó a alguien acercarse hacia ella, el pesado ruido de botas arrastrándose por el suelo.

"Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Mucho de nada" Contestó Beth en lo que esperaba fuera un tono calmado. Se volvió sobre sí misma lentamente y se encontró con un par de ojos fríos, grises. "Estaba buscando un poco de agua pero supongo que la tienda de comestibles fue la primera parada para todos, ¿no?"

"Yo tengo un poco de agua" Dijo el hombre. Beth vio con desprecio cómo el hombre se agarraba la parte delantera del pantalón, tocándose de forma grotesca. "¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por ella?"

Era mayor. Tal vez rondaba los cincuenta, pero fuerte. Musculado. El tipo de cara que sabes que ha visto cosas, ha hecho cosas. Cosas malas. El agujero en su estómago creció, carcomiéndole por dentro, diciéndole que corriera. Pero, ¿a dónde podía ir? Él estaba bloqueando la salida. _Miente,_ se dijo.

"Oh, eso es muy amable, pero mi novio está en la tienda de al lado. Estoy segura de que él encontró algo, él es así de bueno, ex militar y eso."

"¿Dejó una cosa tan bonita como tú sola? ¿En este mundo? No me parece demasiado inteligente. De hecho, parece que cualquiera podría hacerse contigo y él no se daría ni cuenta."

"Él sabe que soy más difícil que eso" Dijo Beth, mostrándole una sonrisa letal. Le miró insinuante diciéndole, _inténtalo, te reto_,_ señor_ pero tuvo la sensación de que había parecido más bien como la mirada de un conejo asustado o un ciervo frente a los faros de un coche. Maggie siempre le había dicho que su cara de póker era irrisoria, y Beth sabía que era cierto. Nunca había sido capaz de mentir con fundamento.

"Oh, vamos, querida, no quiero problemas." Dijo el hombre, acercándose. "Te gustará, te lo prometo."

"No me obligues." Dijo Beth, una nota de súplica se coló en su voz.

Estaba de pie frente a ella. Ella sintió su mano tocarle la cara, después su pelo. Su piel se crispó. Su garganta se tensó. Ella no quería esto. ¿No había tenido suficiente Beth? Suficiente de hombres así. Suficiente de sus manos. Suficiente de sus enfermizas costumbres. Imágenes de una habitación oscura inundaron su mente, recordaba la sensación de la cuerda mordiendo su piel, las voces graves, las risas. Beth se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que sangró.

"Acabará pronto", dijo el hombre, inclinándose para besarla.

Rápidamente Beth alzó su cuchillo encajándolo en su garganta. Pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos. Después de todo, él había visto el cuchillo, ella no había hecho amago de esconderlo. Pero la había subestimado; pensando que una chica tan pequeña y encantadora como ella jamás llegaría a usarlo. Él tenía razón, realmente Beth no había querido usarlo, pero eso no significaba que no lo haría. Que no lo hubiera hecho antes. O que no lo haría de nuevo.

La gente en este mundo de ahora, eran casi todos tan malos como los propios caminantes, o tal vez incluso peores. Los caminantes sólo querían comerte; no tan distintos a una persona o un animal. ¿Pero la gente? Ellos querían quebrarte, hacerte sufrir, querían usarte y herirte; y a veces, después de eso, no tenían la amabilidad de matarte.

Pasando sobre su cuerpo inerte, se limpió las manos en los pantalones. De forma ausente esperó encontrar una tienda de ropa – una que tuviera algo de su talla todavía- quizá incluso podría encontrar unas botas nuevas. Agachándose cogió la mochila del hombre, vaciando el contenido, cogiendo su agua, la comida y algunas otras cosas.

Con cierta aprensión sacó el arma del frente de sus pantalones.

"Amigo" suspiró, mirando al hombre muerto, "Te dije que no me obligaras."

* * *

_Muchas gracias de parte de la autora por los comentarios, favoritos y demás (ya se los he hecho llegar ;) _

_A veces es complicado mantener el sentido que le quiere dar la autora en su idioma y trasladarlo a otro, espero ir consiguiéndolo y mejorándolo capítulo a capítulo. _

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia intentaré aclarárosla o hacérsela llegar a la autora de la historia para explicarla. _

_¡Nos leemos! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Was&Gone**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

Disfrutad de la historia.

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

El sol anaranjado se ponía en el horizonte, sumergiéndolo todo entre brillos y sombras. Beth coló su menudo cuerpo entre los coches, abriendo sus puertas y mirando a través de las ventanas buscando las llaves. Sus recién robados pantalones, encontrados varias tiendas más adelante, parecían crujir a cada movimiento por la falta de uso. La calle estaba silenciosa; _en instantes como este, _ella pensó, _no es difícil de imaginar que soy la única persona que queda. _

Tras media hora registrando un coche tras otro, encontró una vieja camioneta. Los paneles de madera en el lateral estaban salpicados de sangre y el interior no parecía mucho mejor, dos cuerpos pudriéndose, la carne desprendiéndose de sus huesos- pero todo cuanto Beth veía eran las llaves. ¡Bingo! Guardó las llaves en el bolsillo y comenzó a mover cuerpos, aguantando la respiración, encomendándose a lo mejor.

"¿Se te ha caído algo?"

Beth, quien justo había apartado fuera del vehículo el cuerpo descompuesto de una mujer, clavó su mirada en el sol. Al principio no pudo reconocer quién era; tal vez su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y una tercera para asegurarse.

"¿Daryl?" Chilló, el corazón en la garganta.

"Hemos estado buscándote, niña" Dijo Daryl.

Beth se sorprendió ante la sonrisa en la cara de él. Nunca había visto algo tan brillante, ni aun cuando miraba al sol ponerse directamente, como entonces. Él dio un paso hacia delante, brazos extendidos para abrazarle y Beth se asustó. Rápidamente ella dio un paso atrás, pisó sobre el brazo del cuerpo inerte, deslizándose ligeramente sobre lo que una vez fue su muñeca. El sonido del hueso al partirse resonó entre ambos.

"Bueno, me encontraste" Dijo Beth con calma. "¿Maggie?"

"Ella está bien, la última vez que la vi lo estaba al menos. Estaba con Glenn. Consiguieron salir. Aunque no sé hacia dónde exactamente."

"¿Salieron de dónde?" Preguntó Beth.

"De Terminus". Respondió él, moviendo la ballesta a su espalda.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Beth.

"¿No has visto las señales?" Le cuestionó Daryl.

"Las vi perfectamente. ¿Por qué iba a haber ido ella a Terminus? ¿Por qué fuiste tú a Terminus? Era como una secuela de Woodbury."

"Me encontré con Rick, Carl y Michonne. Iban en esa dirección. Y pensé que quizá habrías visto las señales."

"Curioso, porque he escuchado tu voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que fuera en la dirección contraria."

"Las cosas se complicaron bastante pronto. Maggie y Glenn, estuvieron allí durante un tiempo. Las personas que les cogieron los mantuvieron como rehenes. Estaban atrayendo a la gente y entonces se los comían. Jamás he visto nada como eso, Beth. Salimos de allí y todos nos dispersamos. Nadie murió por lo que yo sé, pero todos nos perdimos unos a otros."

"Supongo que hice la elección correcta, entonces."

"Supongo que sí." Dijo Daryl. Parecía que quería añadir algo más, pero era incapaz de encontrar las palabras idóneas. La manera en la que le miraba a ella le hacía sentir como si supiera todos sus oscuros secretos, todas las cosas que había hecho y todas las cosas que le habían hecho a ella- y estaba ansiosa por alejarse, alejarse del hombre sobre quien se había preguntado cada noche. _¿Dónde estás, Daryl Dixon?_ Y finalmente ahora, tenía la respuesta.

"Bueno," dijo Beth tras un largo silencio, "no quiero retrasarte".

"¿Qué quieres decir, niña?" Preguntó Daryl.

"He estado por mi cuenta durante bastante tiempo. No necesito que seas más mi niñera. Está bien, Daryl, en serio."

"No pienso dejarte escapar de mi vista. ¿Qué te pasa, estás loca?"

"He sobrevivido por mi cuenta durante dos años, Daryl. No te necesito."

"Tal vez no".

Beth se agachó a por las llaves, pero Daryl las cogió primero. Jugueteó con ellas en su dedo, el metal golpeándose entre sí provocaba una bonita melodía de libertad que ella había escuchado con felicidad hacía sólo unos minutos. Pero ahora… Ella no podía ir con él. No quería que él supiera. Nada de nada. Y aun cuando les quería y echaba de menos a todos… ¿Podría aguantar el modo en que la mirarían después? ¿La forma en que intentarían arreglarla? Ella no podía ser recompuesta. Estaba hecho. Beth tuvo que dejar que lo hicieran. Era la única manera de sobrevivir.

"Entonces, ¿hacia dónde?" Preguntó Daryl.

Beth, sintiéndose derrotada, simplemente le rodeó. Le escuchó seguirle a su espalda, pero hizo caso omiso a sus llamadas silenciosas pronunciando su nombre. Tarde o temprano él se daría cuenta- vería todas las piezas rotas de sí misma, la oscuridad. Sabría que no era la misma chica. Y entonces, sabría que no había nada que salvar. Simplemente un cascarón más. Tarde o temprano él lo sabría.

"Solo vete, Daryl. Ve y sé el último superviviente." Dijo ella, sin detenerse o mirar por encima de su hombro.

"No voy a dejarte." Le dijo, siguiéndola.

"Ya lo veremos."

"A dónde tú vayas, yo voy, Beth." Dijo Daryl hacia su figura lejana. "¡Maldita sea, niña! ¿Podrías parar un segundo? ¡Estoy empezando a cansarme de hablarle a tu nuca!"

De forma repentina su mano estaba sobre su hombre y Beth dirigió su cuchillo hacia él antes de que fuera consciente de ello. Vio la sorpresa y la tristeza en los ojos de Daryl. El color acudió a sus mejillas, haciendo que la pálida piel se tornara roja. Se odiaba a sí misma en ese instante.

"No" Dijo Beth. "Simplemente, no me toques, ¿vale?"

Daryl asintió una vez, rígido, suplicándole con la mirada que le explicara pero no decía nada. El hombre alzó sus manos frente a él, en un gesto de rendición y dijo "Bien, ¿dónde vamos a acampar?"

"Daryl, déjame sola."

"Necesito asegurarme de que estás a salvo, Beth. Entiendo que estés cabreada conmigo. Tenía que mantenerte a salvo y no lo hice. Pero déjame que te devuelva con tu gente. Con tu hermana."

"No voy a volver." Dijo Beth con fiereza. "No puedo volver."

"Entonces no volveremos."

"Tú puedes." Le dijo Beth. "Tú aún puedes regresar. Ve y busca a Rick, Michonne. Tu gente."

"Tú eres mi gente, Beth"

* * *

_Muchas gracias de parte de la autora por los comentarios de quienes estáis registrados y los invitados. __Gala, ya que no puedo responderte al ser invitada, contesto por aquí. Voy a seguir publicando la historia hasta su final, descuida ;) Y en cuanto a lo de traducir más historias, tiempo al tiempo. ¡Gracias por el voto de confianza!_

_Parece que por fin Beth se ha encontrado con quien menos esperaba… En los próximos capítulos veréis cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. _

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia intentaré aclarárosla o hacérsela llegar a la autora de la historia para explicarla. _

_¡Nos leemos y gracias por seguir al pie del cañón!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Was&Gone_****" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

**Es un capítulo… complicado, duro.**

_**Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje...** _

* * *

_Beth se despertó con el sonido de una discusión. Su pelo estaba pegajoso por la sangre, y cuando intentó mover la prenda que tapaba sus ojos, se percató de que sus brazos estaban atados a la silla donde estaba sentada. Su corazón se aceleró con rapidez, diciéndole que corriera, pero no podía. Estaba atrapada._

_Piensa, Beth, piensa. _

_Había muy poca luz en el interior de la habitación. Beth percibió de forma inmediata la ventana al otro lado, pero alguien había colocado una sábana sobre ella. Teniendo en cuenta la suave claridad que atravesaba el algodón, sabía que debía ser casi de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Tironeó sin éxito de sus brazos, con la vana esperanza de que las cuerdas se disolverían… o que se despertaría de vuelta en la funeraria…_

_¡La funeraria!_

_¡Daryl!_

_Su pecho se contrajo, haciendo casi imposible poder respirar. Beth no creía que hubiera podido salir. Justo estaba volviendo para ayudarle cuando todo se volvió oscuridad. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse coger cuando él le necesitaba? Beth se golpeó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla, frustrada, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar; el pánico y el dolor no eran buenos aliados en una huida. Todos tenían un trabajo que hacer- y el trabajo de Beth era salir de allí y encontrar a alguien, quien fuera, de la prisión. _

"_La chica…" escuchó decir a un hombre, su voz acallada por la puerta, entonces, "dulce…" dijo otro._

"_¿Virgen?"_

_Beth hizo una mueca, su mente ofuscada exigiéndole que saliera de allí. Sal y corre. Lejos. Pero estaba atascada. La acidez alcanzó su garganta. Su padre siempre le había avisado sobre hombres así, antes incluso de que el virus se extendiera, y aunque ella no quería creer que era cierto, que había personas tan enfermas y depravadas, sabía que existían. Y ahora parecía que la tenían a ella. _

_Intentó recordar todas las cosas que le habían enseñado sobre pelear. Daryl se había asegurado de que supiera cómo defenderse- al menos lo básico. Beth pensó que él nunca creyó que realmente lo necesitaría, con él a su lado. ¿Qué haría Daryl? _

_Mantente con vida. _

_Eso es lo que Daryl habría hecho, pensó Beth, él habría permanecido con vida, por encima de todo. _

_La puerta se abrió de golpe. La luz proveniente de las ventanas abiertas de la habitación contigua, le hizo parpadear dolorida. Cuando su visión se aclaró vio a tres hombres, uno con pelo largo, otro calvo, y un tercero con un sombrero de cowboy que le hizo sentir nostalgia por la granja. _

"_Parece que la bella durmiente se ha despertado". Dijo el hombre calvo, clavando su rechoncho codo en el costado del hombre de pelo largo. _

"_Tranquilo, Jared" comentó él. "A las chicas no les gustan demasiado ansiosos."_

"_No es como si ella tuviera opción, ¿no?" Dijo el hombre del sombrero de cowboy. _

"_Bueno, cariño, ¿vas a decir algo o eres muda? Eso resta gracia al hecho de tener una mascota." _

"_Tengo… Tengo a gente buscándome." Tartamudeó Beth, su boca aún más seca si era posible. _

"_No, no tienes a nadie." Dijo Jared. "Mark no te habría cogido si los tuvieras."_

"_Eso es cierto." Dijo el hombre de pelo largo. "Nunca cogemos a quienes están en grupos. Más problemas de los que merecen. Pero la última… Bueno…"_

"_El plomo la desgastó, diría yo" Dijo el cowboy._

"_Es una forma de verlo, Tommy" dijo Jared, con una sonrisa muda en su cara. _

"_Escuchad, no quiero que os pase nada chicos. Parecéis… Parecéis amables, estoy segura. Sólo tenéis que dejarme marchar, eso es todo. Si simplemente me dejarais marchar…" Beth empezó._

"_Cariño, si no puedes dejar de mentir encontraremos un uso mejor para tu boca." Dijo Mark con una sonrisa glacial. _

_Beth se calló en el acto. Apresó sus labios bajo sus dientes y deseó que la desataran, aunque fuera por un segundo. Si pudiera simplemente correr, era rápida, y si la cogían, mejor una muerte rápida a lo que tenían planeado para ella. _

"_Mira, ya que piensas que somos amables, te vamos a dejar escoger a quien quieras que te rompa primero." Dijo Mark._

_Beth no dijo nada. Se preguntó si le pegarían cuando descubrieran que realmente no era virgen. Beth tuvo en su momento una vida sexual no exactamente activa, dadas las circunstancias. Mark le estaba mirando con dureza, esperando a que hablara. Cuando llegaron a la conclusión de que no iba a contestar, cruzó la habitación y le agarró del pelo de la nuca, sus dedos clavándose en la suave carne en su cuero cabelludo. _

"_He dicho que elijas, zorra." _

"_Ja… Jared. Él" Dijo ella señalando con el mentón al hombre clavo. Él era delicado. Mayor. Una barriga cervecera que no podría mantener en el estado en que el mundo estaba ya. Él sería su mejor opción para huir. Solo necesitaba que bajara la guardia. _

"_¿Por qué siempre escogen a Jared?" Se quejó Tommy._

"_Son incapaces de alejar sus manos de mí." Dijo él con una oscura sonrisa._

"C_reen que serás el más rápido, probablemente les recuerdas a algunas de ellas a sus padres."_

"_¿Es por eso que me llaman papi?" Preguntó él, caminando, soltando el cinturón. _

_Mark y Tommy cerraron y aseguraron la puerta tras salir, dejando a Beth sola, encarándose con el hombre que era más monstruoso que cualquiera de los caminantes que casi la habían matado. Clavó sus uñas en los reposabrazos de la silla y se obligó a decir algo, lo que fuera. _

"_Por favor, no lo hagas". Susurró._

"_Cállate." Gruñó, de pie frente a ella. _

"_Por favor, señor" Dijo Beth, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas._

"_¡He dicho que cierres la boca, rubia!" Gritó Jared a la par que lanzaba hacia atrás su brazo, abofeteándole fuerte en la cara. _

_Sacó un cuchillo- el cuchillo de ella- y la soltó. A la par que le forzó a desvestirse, ella se obligaba a pensar en Jimmy. En sus suaves y limpias manos. Ellas eran quienes le tocaban. Pero sus manos habían sido torpes y gentiles, y no habían hecho que deseara morir. _

* * *

Bueno, aquí tenéis un pequeño vistazo a lo que Beth pasó con sus captores… Nada agradable y no será el único retazo de lo que pasó que podréis ver en un futuro.

La autora quiere agradeceros los comentarios que dejáis, le hace mucha ilusión ver que también en esta parte del fandom la gente disfruta de la historia, y os tomáis la molestia de dejar unas palabras.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia intentaré aclarárosla o hacérsela llegar a la autora de la historia para explicarla.

¡Gracias por seguir al pie del cañón!


	6. Chapter 6

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Was&Gone_****" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Beth se despertó sobresaltada, los gritos ya muertos en su garganta. Jadeó larga y profundamente, respirando en el aire nocturno a su alrededor. Al principio, cuando se escapó, solo podía fiarse durmiendo en los árboles- más de una vez había recibido el nuevo día con una cuerda atada entorno a su cintura, y los caminantes reunidos bajo las ramas.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Daryl.

Beth jadeó de nuevo, girando la cabeza para poder mirarle. Durante la noche su campamento se había unido al de ella. Tenía una pequeña fogata encendida, iluminando sus rostros y creando sombras a su alrededor. A pesar de la frustración de él y su cólera, Beth no dudaría en irse sola. _Es un país libre_, había dicho Daryl, y más tarde, cuando ella no pudo librarse de él_, Es un país libre,_ había dicho de nuevo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y te juro Daryl Dixon, que si dices que es un país libre una vez más…"

"Se apagó el fuego." Dijo él señalando las llamas.

"Ya." Dijo Beth. "Eso se suponía"

"Puedo apagarlo de todos modos, si quieres." Dijo Daryl arrastrando las palabras.

Beth tenía la sudadera puesta, las grises mangas extendidas sobre sus puños para mantener el calor. ¡Maldito sea! Su orgullo quería pedirle que lo apagara, pero su cuerpo tenía otras ideas, como comodidad y calidez. Se encogió de hombros, intentando deshacerse de los nudos y hacer desaparecer la tensión de los mismos. No hubo suerte.

"¿Qué va a ser, niña?" Preguntó él impaciente, a punto de levantarse.

¿Por qué tenía que dificultarle tanto el dejarla desaparecer? Beth se preguntaba por qué estaba tan empeñado en intentar cuidar de ella, si era la ternura infundida por el grupo, por la culpa, o algún tipo de cariño por la persona que ella ya no era. ¿A caso no sabía en cuántos trozos rompería su corazón cuando él se diera cuenta que ella no era la irrespetuosa, pirómana, bebedora de whisky casero que solía ser?

"Lo que quieras." Dijo Beth. Se encogió de hombros fingiendo apatía. "¿Por qué desperdiciar un buen fuego, no?"

"Mmm, ¿tienes hambre, niña?" Murmuró Daryl.

"Tengo mi propia comida, gracias."

"Pensé que quizá querrías algo de conejo" Le ofreció Daryl. "Parece que no te vendría mal algo más aparte de unas bayas."

"Está bien." Dijo Beth. "Nunca disfruté demasiado comiendo nada que me recordara a Tambor de todos modos."

"Tú misma." Dijo Daryl, comiendo un trozo de la carne cocinada que había guardado para ella.

El silencio pareció extenderse entre ellos, lleno de todas las preguntas que él quería formularle pero que no haría, y todas las cosas que ella debería decirle a él pero no podía.

"Daryl, no vamos a hacer esto."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Agruparnos. Emparejarnos, como quieras llamarlo." Dijo ella.

"Yo lo llamo sobrevivir." Dijo Daryl mientras masticaba. La punta de su bota rascando la tierra del suelo, ella observó el movimiento de su rodilla, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Le quiso preguntar, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. "Sería más seguro, lo sabes."

Beth examinó a Daryl desde el otro lado del fuego. Parecía tan fuerte como ella recordaba que era, tal vez incluso más. Sus brazos eran fuertes con músculo, contrayéndose, ondulándose con cada movimiento que hacía. Daryl no necesitaba a nadie- de eso, Beth estaba segura. Se vieron sobrepasados por los caminantes y él consiguió salir, encontró su grupo mientras ella… Bueno, Beth intentó no pensar sobre eso.

No quería pensar en ello. No quería imaginar que Daryl pudiera hacer las cosas que le habían hecho a ella. Pero sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, y él había visto mucho. Había pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo sabía ella dónde tenía la cabeza ya? ¿Cómo sabía ella que él no saltaría una noche? Diablos, ella parecía hacerlo cada noche, pero las mujeres tenían la tendencia de explotar mientras los hombres… Agitó su cabeza, intentando aclarar sus oscuros pensamientos.

"¿Necesitas tanto la ayuda?" Preguntó Beth desafiante. Estaba intentando provocar su fanfarronería, si él admitía que no la necesitaba para sobrevivir, y ella no le necesitaba, entonces podrían separarse sin resentimiento.

"Sí." Respondió él rotundo.

"Mentiroso" Murmuró Beth.

Se tumbó de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Obligó a sus huesos a relajarse para poder dormir. Cualesquiera que fueran los malos sueños que llegaran, al menos sabía que terminaban. Pero esto… este deseo tan profundo de volver, desear tanto permitir a alguien ayudarle, protegerla, le hacía sentirse débil, avergonzada y temerosa. _Eres una niña estúpida, Beth Greene, _se dijo a sí misma. _ Todo el mundo va a estar mejor sin ti. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerles ahora? Todo lo que eras antes, fuiste su dosis de optimismo, y eso ha sido hecho pedazos_.

Cayendo en la tentación se giró para mirar a Daryl. A la par que los grillos cantaban, captó sus ojos azules, brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad. Recordó de forma repentina ser más joven y ojear una novela de Harlequin* (1) que describía la mirada de un hombre como tumultuosa; ella solo podía asumir que el autor había estado hablando sobre Daryl Dixon.

Se miraron el uno al otro por largo tiempo. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y los minutos parecieron convertirse en horas. Eso era lo que pasaba ahora con el tiempo, todo era relativo. Beth podía escuchar el viento moviendo las hojas, el fuego engullendo la madera, y los ojos de Daryl tan ensordecedores que casi le dolía el corazón.

"De verdad te necesito, Beth." Murmuró bruscamente.

"Mentiroso." Respiró calmada para sí misma.

"¿Siempre es así?"

"¿Así qué?" Dijo Beth.

"Los sueños." Dijo Daryl con más suavidad de la que jamás le había escuchado usar antes.

"No" Dijo Beth. Cuando escuchó la respiración aliviada de Daryl añadió, "Solían ser mucho peores."

"Beth, ¿qué te pasó?" Preguntó Daryl con voz gruesa.

"Yo lo llamo supervivencia."

* * *

_**(1) "Harlequin" es una editorial conocida sobre todo por publicar novelas de corte romántico. **_

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestro seguimiento de la historia y vuestros comentarios! ;) ¡Son más que bien recibidos!_

_Creo que con esa frase del final, deja bastante claro que un concepto tan básico y conocido por todos como es la supervivencia, puede verse desde perspectivas bien distintas. No sé a vosotr s pero a mí me resulta más que curiosa la dinámica de la relación entre ambos, parecen haber invertido los roles, ¿Verdad?_

_Marii, ya que al dejar el review como invitado no puedo contestarte por PM, lo hago por aquí ;) gracias por dejarte caer por aquí. Desde mi punto de vista de lectora, aunque a veces parezca que los capítulos son cortos, creo que el contenido te hace olvidar ese detalle, ¿no? ¡Hago lo que puedo con la traducción, gracias! _

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia intentaré aclarárosla o hacérsela llegar a la autora de la historia para explicarla. _

_¡Nos leemos y gracias por seguir al pie del cañón!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Was&Gone**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Beth despierta queriendo escapar, queriendo cerrar sus ojos de nuevo; dirigiéndose hacia delante hacia un posible "mejor" o hacia atrás hacia su "viejo yo anterior". Pero los árboles se elevan alto sobre ella, y el cielo es azul, y todo podría ser hermoso si sólo fuera un poco diferente; si ella fuera un poco más diferente- pero retroceder no es una opción, sólo avanzar. Un pie frente al otro- diablos, una respiración tras otra, algunos días.

Daryl no está allí, pero sí su bolsa. Beth no sabe cuándo o si él ha dormido algo, pero puede imaginarle con tanta facilidad que se pregunta si el músculo de la memoria también incluye la vista. Le imagina moviéndose entre los árboles, mirando por el morro de su ballesta- sabe que no está bien dicho, el morro, pero no logra encontrar la palabra para ello. Quiere preguntárselo a él. Una vieja y familiar parte de ella retorna en busca del conocimiento, en busca de una oportunidad de sentirse como la estudiante modelo que solía ser, en la cabecera de la clase garabateando notas velozmente.

Pero por encima de todo Beth sabe que necesita marcharse. Que ésta es su oportunidad. Puede que sea descubierta con facilidad- Dios sabe que no es una experta ocultando su rastro- pero si logra una cierta ventaja, tal vez. Y las cosas podrían volver a ser como eran antes, sin preguntas, sin preocupaciones, sin miradas compasivas. Beth podría simplemente desaparecer. Lo había hecho una vez antes.

Reuniendo sus pertenencias, no pensó, simplemente echó a andar; en cualquier dirección frente a ella que podría ser su norte ese día. ¿Qué más daba? Tenía suficiente agua para un tiempo. Beth no podía dejar de recordar una versión de sí misma más joven, más pequeña en cierta manera: _¡No voy a dejarte!_

Lo siento, Daryl.

Pensó en su hermana y Glenn. Pensó en Rick, Michonne y Carl. Tenía que dejar que Daryl los encontrara. Él necesitaba a alguien, lo sabía, que impidiera que su corazón creciera endurecido y nudoso. Antes, ése habría sido su trabajo. _Aún quedan buenas personas._ Tal vez ella necesitara alguien que se lo recordara, pero ya no podías contar con nadie nunca más. Para nada.

Beth se vio inmersa en la caminata. El aire comenzaba a calentarse y se detuvo para atar su sudadera gris alrededor de su cintura. La luz calentó sus brazos, su rostro- había sido un largo invierno y la calidez era bienvenida. Vio el sol moverse a través del cielo con lentitud; su agonizante arrastre peor que el tick-tack de un reloj. Le provocaba cierta inquietud, para variar. Pero nada iba a cambiar.

Escuchó el caminante antes de llegar a verlo. Los mismos pasos erráticos y los tristes y hambrientos gruñidos. Beth pegó su espalda contra un árbol y esperó que siguiera adelante. Deseando que no la hubiera visto. Sacó el cuchillo de su funda y esperó- era buena esperando y quedándose quieta- cayendo en el silencio, encogida hasta casi desaparecer.

La mañana dejó paso a la tarde. Beth sólo había parado para buscar comida y luego había continuado caminando. Se percató de que caminaba con su mentón en alto, tal y como cuando su padre solía llamarle "mula-cabezota". No sabía hacia dónde iba, o dónde iba a terminar- pero lo que sí sabía era que estaría sola. Y eso era suficiente. No tendría que hablar sobre ello o explicarlo. Nunca tendría que escuchar a Daryl preguntarle qué le había pasado una vez más.

Sin ganas de encender un fuego cuando el sol caía en el horizonte, usó los últimos rayos de luz para trepar a lo alto de un árbol. Cuando ya se había acomodado, se dio cuenta de que se había arañado su muñeca justo junto a la cicatriz que ya tenía desde hacía tiempo. Tal vez habría sido mejor, pensó- pero lo que entonces sintió como entereza y elección, ahora sólo habría sido como una rendición.

"¿Beth?" Escuchó la voz de Daryl atravesar la quietud de la noche. "¡Maldita sea, Beth!" Silenciosa Beth encogió sus piernas hasta colocarlas sobre la rama. Él estaba varios pasos a su espalda- así lo había estimado porque no se fiaba de sí misma mirando tras ella para buscarle. El mundo siempre parecía agitarse, marearse cuando él hablaba- algo que no había desaparecido en todo ese tiempo. Beth podía escuchar la desesperación en su voz e intentó acallarla.

"Vamos, Beth. No tienes por qué hacer esto. No puedes hacerme esto. No otra vez, ¿me escuchas?" Dijo Daryl más a sí mismo que a ella. "No puedes largarte de nuevo. No es justo, Beth. ¡No después de todo este tiempo!"

Beth sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Lentamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Grandes y copiosas lágrimas de cocodrilo. Porque más que nada ella quería acercarse a él. Ir hacia él. Encontrar a su hermana y a los demás. Quería sentirse segura de nuevo. Pero, ¿para qué? Tarde o temprano todo te era arrebatado. ¿Cuánto más podría sobrevivir? ¿Cuánto más podía aguantar una persona?

"¡Beth!" La voz de Daryl llamó desde el suelo bajo el árbol en el que se encontraba ella.

Incapaz de acallar la sorpresa por la cercanía de él, un gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios a la par que se aferraba al árbol en busca de apoyo. De forma repentina la cabeza de Daryl se volvió hacia arriba mirando entre las ramas. Ella era incapaz de adivinar su gesto en su totalidad, pero veía sus hombros relajarse, tensándose de nuevo llenos de frustración.

"¿Así es como va a ser, niña?" Preguntó Daryl. "¿Te vas a largar cada vez que vaya a buscar la cena?"

Beth no digo nada, se secó las mejillas, rezando para que no pudiera ver que había estado llorando. Sorbió por la nariz intentando calmarse y se giró, su movimiento provocó un leve susurro entre las hojas como si supieran todos sus secretos. Se encogió de hombros- un gesto que sabía Daryl no podría adivinar desde su posición.

"¿Bajas tú o subo yo?"

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestro seguimiento de la historia, vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo! ;) Sé que a la autora le ilusiona cada comentario que le hago llegar y a mí también ver que lo de traducir no se me da del todo mal jajaja_

_Es obvio que Daryl, después de lo ocurrido en la funeraria, no iba a dejar que desapareciera de su vista de nuevo, ¿no os parece? Están caminando una cuerda bien fina ambos… Cualquier movimiento en falso, puede ser fatal. _

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia intentaré aclarárosla o hacérsela llegar a la autora de la historia para explicarla. _

_¡Nos leemos y gracias por seguir ahí!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Was&Gone_****" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Parecía que habían pasado varias horas desde que Beth se había bajado del árbol, pero sabía que no era posible. No se habían dicho mucho después de eso. Daryl le había preguntado si tenía hambre. Ella le dijo que no. Daryl le preguntó si tenía frío. Ella contestó que no. Él dijo que iba a encender un fuego de todas formas, y desde entonces se habían mantenido mirando absortos las llamas.

El silencio se abrió paso entre ambos en toda su magnitud. Beth no sabía qué decir con certeza: _Perdona por haberte abandonado _o_ me gustaría que no te preocuparas por mí _o_ no quiero estar así._ Ninguna de ellas parecía suficiente. Daryl estaba sentado al otro lado frente a ella, presionando con sus dedos su sien, parecía haber envejecido varios años desde esa misma mañana. Él abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, y entonces la volvió a cerrar. Beth esperó, y finalmente, Daryl habló.

"No tienes por qué hablar de ello" dijo él "no puedo obligarte. Y aun cuando lo hicieras, no soy tu padre o Maggie, no sé qué bien podría hacerte yo".

Beth ladeó el rostro en su dirección mirándole con curiosidad. Parecía molesto y no podía adivinar si era por ella o por sí mismo- o simplemente el mundo. Dios sabía que ella se enojaba por eso bastante a menudo. Cuando pensaba sobre todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que no querría, no podría, tener… A veces le daban ganas de quemarlo todo, no solo una simple casa, sino todo el maldito mundo.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Preguntó con calma.

"Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer…" Dijo él. "No sé qué es lo que te pasó, no exactamente. Está en tu mano contarlo. No es asunto mío forzarte o someterte a un interrogatorio. Es sólo que no puedo soportar verte por tu cuenta. No está bien."

"He estado…"

"Lo sé. Has estado sola por tu cuenta. Es culpa mía, déjame arreglarlo. No puedo hacer mucho pero, al menos puedo hacer eso." Dijo interrumpiéndola.

Podía escuchar la culpabilidad enmascarada en su voz y se sintió mal. Beth sabía que en la prisión todo el mundo se apoyaba sin dudarlo en Daryl, con la expectativa de que él los mantuviera a salvo, y saliendo airoso de las situaciones más complicadas- y generalmente lo había conseguido, en contra de cualquier pronóstico. Pero en algún momento no lo había logrado. Y aquella noche… Ella había sido uno de esos casos.

"Daryl, ninguno puede mantener a salvo a nadie. Ya no." Dijo Beth. "No hubo nada que tú pudieras haber hecho. Con mi rodilla herida y los caminantes… Sé que estabas intentando cuidar de mí. Ninguno de los dos podía imaginar…"

"Al menos… Puedes decirme… ¿Están muertos?"

"¿Quiénes están muertos?" Preguntó con dureza.

"Las personas que te secuestraron." Dijo Daryl sin mirarla mientras se entretenía agitando el fuego con una rama que había encontrado.

"¿Cómo has…?" Empezó ella.

"No me habrías dejado allí." Dijo él. "No eres así."

"Curioso de decir a una chica que justo acaba de hacer eso."

"La gente hace todo tipo de cosas cuando están asustados." Dijo él con sencillez. Clavó sus ojos con determinación en su mirada. "¿Están muertos, Beth?"

"Uno de ellos." Musitó ella.

"Hijo de puta". Maldijo Daryl en voz baja. "¿Cuántos había?"

"¿Qué ha pasado con lo de no interrogarme?" Resaltó Beth.

"Beth…" Le advirtió él como si fuera a echarle un rapapolvo o reprenderla.

"Eran tres." Dijo Beth con calma. "¿Vale? Tres hombres. Uno está muerto. No sé de los otros dos. ¿Puedes dejarlo estar ya? ¿Por favor?"

Beth juró que escuchó a Daryl apretar la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que crujieron sus muelas. Desde el otro lado de la fogata pude ver como apretaba y aflojaba sus puños. Beth se encogió en sí misma. La chica podía sentir la furia emanando de él y quiso huir. Irse lejos de allí de nuevo. Cuando de repente Daryl se puso en pie, no pudo evitar encogerse, sobresaltarse.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le preguntó ella.

"Voy a matar algo…" Dijo Daryl con franqueza. "... Para comer."

"Convincente." Dijo Beth con mofa. "¿No está un poco oscuro para eso?"

"Entonces me voy a ir a patear a un caminante. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, niña?" Le gritó.

"Para." Dijo Beth con voz temblorosa. "Lo siento."

Inmediatamente Daryl se quedó estático. Era increíble ver como las ganas de pelea se disolvían en él, era como ver a Hulk convertirse de nuevo en Bruce Banner. Lentamente se acercó, agachándose frente a ella haciendo que sólo tuviera que alzar la vista unas pulgadas para poder mirarle.

"Joder, Beth, lo siento." Dijo él con suavidad. "No quise… ya sabes. No debí haber gritado. Ya te dije que no se me dan bien estas cosas."

"Está bien, Daryl Dixon". Dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó él. Su mano intentó alcanzar un mechón de pelo suelto de su rubio cabello, pero la apartó en el último minuto.

"Sí."

"¿Estás hambrienta?" Preguntó él atropelladamente juntando las palabras, incapaz de mirarle directamente. Por una vez, Beth asintió. Daryl esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Beth pensó que debía hacerle sentirse bien, ver que era capaz de ayudarle a ella con algo. Que finalmente ella le estaba permitiendo ayudarle en algo. Beth no estaba tan hambrienta realmente, pero por alguna razón parecía inapropiado decir que no.

Cuando abrió su macuto, Beth se sorprendió al ver varias barritas energéticas. Cuando le ofreció una a ella, miró el envoltorio y se la dio de vuelta, cejas arqueadas.

"Dijiste que no te gustaba el conejo." Dijo Daryl.

"¿Así que me conseguiste barritas?" Preguntó ella.

"Tal vez simplemente las tenía. No lo sabes." Dijo él restándole importancia.

Ella sonrió con ternura mientras veía al hombre a quien sólo cabría describir como duro, luchando por abrir el envoltorio.

Así que allí era donde él se había marchado.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestro seguimiento de la historia, vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo! ;) _

_**Kanade-tenshi**, ya que firmaste como guest el comentario te contesto por aquí ;) Ya somos dos (y unas cuantas más) a las que les gusta esta historia, se lo tengo dicho más de una vez a la autora. Le haré llegar a ella tu review! No te preocupes por no haber comentado hasta ahora. Cada comentario cuando llega es agradecido :) ¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar unas palabras!_

_La culpabilidad de Daryl, sus ganas de enmendar lo sucedido en la funeraria está chocando con las ganas de seguir sola de Beth, aunque parece que poco a poco las aguas se van calmando, ¿no os parece? ¿Seguirá así por mucho tiempo?_

_El próximo capítulo espero subirlo el sábado o el domingo. Toquemos madera para que mi conexión no me falle que no anda muy bien que digamos... _

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia intentaré aclarárosla o hacérsela llegar a la autora de la historia para explicarla. _

_¡Nos leemos y gracias por seguir ahí!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Was&Gone**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Beth miraba cómo pasaba el paisaje a su lado; los árboles parecían fusionarse unos con otros si guiñaba los ojos lo suficiente. La noche anterior, Daryl y ella habían decidido que lo mejor era regresar hacia la camioneta- él aún tenía las llaves al fin y al cabo.

Ambos sabían que cabía la posibilidad de que no estuviera allí, pero ninguno de los dos pensó que alguien se fuera a tomar la molestia de puentearla.

_No sería mi primera opción,_ le había dicho Daryl mientras se rascaba el vello de su mentón. _No he visto una tan horrible desde que era un crío. _

Beth le dijo cualquier cosa que funcionase y aún tuviera las llaves era algo hermoso. Él había asentido, murmurando para sí mismo acorde con ella. Beth se preguntaba si echaría de menos su motocicleta. Recordaba verle conducirla, como si la máquina fuera una extensión de sí mismo- lo joven que le hacía parecer, y mucho más libre. Ella solía pensar en pedirle si podría darle una vuelta, pero ahora estaba agradecida que ya no la tuviera. No podía imaginarse rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de él, apoyando el interior de sus muslos contra los de él.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Daryl, mirándola.

Beth asintió en silencio, incapaz de hablar. Odiaba lo asustada que estaba por todo- de tocar y ser tocada. A veces le gustaba imaginarse a sí misma con las viejas paredes de la prisión a su alrededor, todo el alambre de espino y bien asegurado. Segura, pensó por un segundo, hasta que recordó cómo habían caído, como si el mundo hubiera absorbido demasiado allí- como si el mundo hubiera absorbido demasiado de ella. Beth intentó contar sus beneficios- que estaba viva, que Daryl estaba vivo (y según su última noticia, el resto del grupo también lo estaba), que el invierno había terminado, y que ahora tenían una camioneta.

Las ventanillas estaban abiertas y esta carretera, que podría ser cualquiera, se extendía ante ella de forma casi infinita. _Podría ser suficiente, _se dijo,_ si esto es todo cuanto voy a conseguir- este momento sería suficiente._

"¿Podrías decir algo, niña?" Pidió Daryl. "Va a ser un jodido viaje eterno si nos quedamos aquí sentados sin decir una mierda el uno al otro."

"Pensaba que te gustaba el silencio." Dijo Beth.

"Hay una razón por la que usan la soledad como castigo." Remarcó él. "El silencio está bien a veces, no siempre, y tú no has dicho una maldita palabra desde que salimos del pueblo."

"¿Qué quieres que diga?"

"No me importa. Cualquier cosa servirá."

"Bueno, deja que piense entonces." Murmuró Beth.

Ella miró desde su asiento cómo conducía. Sus manos estaban tan seguras y capaces en el volante como en su ballesta. O en su motocicleta. O básicamente en cualquier cosa que Daryl Dixon tocara. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la carretera, pero se dio cuenta de la rigidez en sus brazos- él sabía que ella le estaba mirando. Estaba segura de ello. Beth giró su cabeza con rapidez para mirar por la ventanilla.

"De acuerdo." Beth dijo con calma. "Bien, cuando era más pequeña y había pasado el invierno, tenía la costumbre de hacer esto…"

"¿…Qué cosa?" Le inquirió Daryl cuando se quedó callada.

"Bien, cuando el verdor comenzaba a regresar, solía mirar los árboles. Ya sabes, cuando puedes empezar a ver los brotes. Siempre me gustaba intentar ver el momento cuando los brotes se convertían en hojas. Siempre quise verlo. Quería darme cuenta de ello, supongo." Dijo ella tímidamente.

"¿Alguna vez lo hiciste?" Preguntó Daryl.

"No" Dijo Beth. "Cada día cuando papá conducía al pueblo yo solía mirar a los árboles y esperar. Y esperar. Y esperar. Pero siempre parecía ocurrir cuando miraba a otra parte. Un día eran brotes, y al día siguiente, hojas completas."

Beth volvió su vista de nuevo hacia la ventanilla. Ya se lo había perdido ese año. Los árboles estaban en todo su esplendor. Ellos creaban grandes y hermosas sombras para descansar cuando el sol calentaba demasiado o necesitabas recuperar el aliento. Los pájaros construían sus casas en ellos, acomodados en sus casas con los toldos creados por las hojas.

De forma repentina Daryl Dixon rio, suavemente, prácticamente para sí mismo.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" Preguntó Beth. "Me pusiste en el disparadero, no puedes esperar ninguna gran historia…"

"No es eso, niña." Dijo Daryl sonriendo satisfecha hacia ella. "Es solo que sonaba tan a ti, es todo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El observar cosas. Haces mucho eso. Te he visto."

"Nunca te vi observándome a mí." Le replicó Beth.

"Quizá soy mejor que tú en eso".

"¿En qué no eres mejor que yo?" Le preguntó Beth. "Armas, cazando, rastreando, di lo que sea, Daryl Dixon puede hacerlo."

"No soy bueno para estar solo." Dijo él de forma tan silenciosa que Beth no estaba segura de si había escuchado bien.

Era raro que Daryl compartiera sus sentimientos. Él vestía una coraza que ella había comenzado a quebrar antes de que fuera secuestrada. Le gustaba pensar que él estaba comenzando a habituarse a tenerla cerca, quizá no odiándolo tanto como le gustaba hacerle creer. Prácticamente lo había admitido esa noche, justo antes de que todo cambiara. Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de saborear su victoria.

"Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Daryl."

"Sé que soy fuerte. Hago lo que tengo que hacer." Dijo Daryl sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. "Pero jamás he sido lo suficientemente fuerte para estar solo. Seguí a Merle a donde iba siendo un crío, entonces me quedé con el grupo cuando Merle desapareció. Caí en un grupo de mala gente después de perderte, Beth. No estoy orgulloso de ello."

"Daryl…" Comenzó Beth sin saber qué decir.

"No estuve con ellos durante mucho tiempo. Encontré a Rick, Carl y Michonne. Tuvimos que… No importa. Pero, niña, jamás seré tan fuerte como tú. Sola todo este tiempo…"

"Para." Pidió con suavidad.

"Tienes el tipo de fuerza… No sé cómo explicarlo…"

"Pues no lo hagas." Insistió Beth.

"Vale." Dijo Daryl, mirando hacia delante, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. De repente señaló hacia delante y comentó, "mira eso."

Beth siguió su dedo hacia el árbol. En seguida vio de cuál estaba hablando. En mitad de un campo, en solitario, había un gran roble. Sus hojas estaban en ese punto entre brotes y floreciendo. Aquello arrancó una sonrisa de la boca de Beth, sorprendiéndola a ella tanto como a Daryl.

"Es precioso." Dijo Beth.

"Sí." Dijo Daryl mirándola. "¿Todo un hallazgo, verdad?"

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestro seguimiento de la historia, vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo! ;) _

_Daryl sigue confesándose con Beth tal y cómo hizo tiempo atrás en aquella cabaña, y después en la funeraria. ¿Será la última vez que lo haga? ¿Estarán volviendo a la dinámica de entonces? _

_El próximo capítulo espero subirlo el martes o miércoles. Toquemos madera para que mi conexión no me falle que no anda muy bien que digamos... _

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia intentaré aclarárosla o hacérsela llegar a la autora de la historia para explicarla. _

_¡Nos leemos y gracias por seguir ahí!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Was&Gone_****" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

No hablaron mucho más después de eso; un largo y tenso silencio llenó el coche, pero Beth estaba demasiado cansada como para percatarse. Pegó su frente contra el fresco cristal de la ventanilla, observando el cielo oscurecerse. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando el piloto naranja se iluminó en el salpicadero, avisándoles de que estaban faltos de gasolina. Después de haber estado durante tanto tiempo peleando con uñas y dientes por sus vidas, Beth se dio cuenta de que las cosas más básicas pasaban sin avisar, al menos entre ellos dos.

"Grita si ves algo" Dijo Daryl. "Espero que algún pardillo tenga una cabaña por aquí en alguna parte."

Beth asintió mientras imágenes sobre una cama llenaban su cabeza, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había dejado atrás la comodidad de un colchón como Dios manda… Después de conducir varios minutos más estaba decepcionada pero no sorprendida, cuando se cruzaron con algo que no llegaba a ser una cabaña sino más bien un cobertizo de herramientas.

Daryl llevó el coche sobre la hierba hasta dejarlo junto al cobertizo y apagó el motor. Bajaron del coche, estiraron un poco las piernas mientras miraban la chabola frente a ellos. La madera estaba gastada y era de mala calidad, había grietas suficientes para ver a través de ellas, pero estaba aún en pie y no parecía que fuera a venirse abajo en cualquier momento. La pareja soltó un suspiro de alivio prácticamente a la vez.

"Hogar dulce hogar." Dijo Daryl en tono lánguido.

"No hay nada de dulce en este sitio." Dijo ella. "Pero mejor esto que nada."

"Por un momento pensé que ibas a decir que apestaba y me ibas a mandar a la mierda." Dijo Daryl con una media sonrisa.

"Demasiada cansada para nada de eso." Dijo Beth. "Pero me alegro de que tenga paredes y un techo. Podría pasar incluso por un hotel de cuatro estrellas ahora."

"Eso quizá es pasarse…" Dijo Daryl. "Voy a registrar el interior. No estoy muy preocupado porque haya caminantes, pero no me extrañaría encontrar algunas zarigüeyas o mapaches dentro."

"Oh, genial." Dijo Beth. "La cena."

"La niña aprende rápido." Dijo para sí mismo. "¿No necesitas que te diga que te mantengas alerta, no?".

"Obviamente."

Beth observó la linde de los árboles con ojos cansados. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida allí de pie, era extraño, no podía recordar haber estado tan cansada con anterioridad, y hoy había sido un día sin nada especial. Escuchó algo correteando en el interior de la cabaña- el silbido de una de las flechas de Daryl (una, y después otra). Se esforzó en no pensar demasiado qué era lo que fuera que había matado; incluso en este mundo Beth seguía teniendo una gran debilidad por los animales.

Estando por su cuenta Beth no comía demasiada carne. Intentaba no cazar nada. A veces tenía suerte y se cruzaba con alguna trampa que no necesitaba demasiado esfuerzo por su parte. Pero matar realmente algo que solía ser bonito y peludo- no tenía estómago para eso. Suponía que a todos se les permitía tener una debilidad.

"Nos he conseguido la cena." Dijo Daryl.

"¿Sin compañía?" Preguntó Beth.

"No." Respondió él. "Sólo tú, yo y unas empanadas de zarigüeya"

"Eso suena… bueno, un tanto asqueroso." Dijo Beth bostezando. "Si estuviera menos hambrienta, te aseguro que estaría asqueada."

"No me esperaba otra cosa de ti." Dijo él con simplicidad. "Pareces un muerto con patas. ¿Por qué no entras e intentas dormir?

"¿No necesitas que te cubra?"

"No creo. Está bastante tranquilo, ¿no?" Comentó él. "No iré demasiado lejos, Beth. Sólo voy a buscar un poco de leña y a cocinar a nuestros amigos."

"Vale." Cedió Beth, a sabiendas que estando como estaba no sería de mucha ayuda.

"Sólo… Ya sabes, ten cuidado, ¿ok?"

"Siempre lo tengo, niña." Dijo él. "Hay un armario que puedes empujar frente a la puerta para tu tranquilidad. Te estaré vigilando de todos modos."

"Gracias." Dijo Beth suavemente. "No solo por esto… Por todo. Por no dejarme y… Sé que no soy…"

Beth sintió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas y rostro. No sabía cómo explicárselo. A su alrededor se podían escuchar los grillos y sapos croando- por un momento creyó escuchar el murmullo de un arroyo más allá. Cuando era más pequeña Beth recordaba que deseaba que la gente pudiera ver más allá de la superficie en su interior, como un extraño super poder. Ahora, daba las gracias por la coraza. Porque no era tan transparente. Porque nadie podía adivinar mirándola simplemente cuánto se había endurecido y cuánto parecía haber muerto.

"¿No qué?" Le inquirió él cuando parecía que había perdido sus ganas de hablar.

"Sé que no soy… La misma." Terminó Beth, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

"Hey, mírame, Beth." Le pidió Daryl. Cuando la mirada de Beth se encontró con la suya, continuó, "Ninguno de nosotros somos los mismos."

Beth había observado los ojos de Daryl muchas veces tras la huida de la prisión- pudo ver en ellos rabia, tristeza, dolor, incluso alguna vez felicidad, pero había algo en ellos en ese momento que no pudo reconocer. Muchas veces había pensado que los ojos de Daryl hablaban por sí solos, pero esta noche no le estaban diciendo nada, no importaba por cuanto tiempo los mirara.

"Tú, en cambio, sí." Dijo ella. "El mismo, quiero decir. El siempre leal. Fiable, Daryl Dixon."

"Sólo tú podrías pensar eso, niña." Dijo él con una risa franca. "Ve a descansar, lo necesitas."

"De acuerdo. Despiértame pronto."

"Tan mandona como siempre." Comentó él." No ha cambiado todo de ti."

"Sí, sí." Dijo ella dándole un punta pie a un diente de león alejándose de él.

Cuando Beth llegó a la cabaña miró por encima de su hombro, viendo a Daryl bajo la luz de la luna, su cabeza vuelta hacia el firmamento. Ella quiso añadir algo más, siempre había algo más, pero era incapaz de decirlo o cómo hacerlo, en cambio dejó que él disfrutara del cielo nocturno en soledad, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras ella.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por vuestro seguimiento de la historia, vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo! ;) _

_No sé para vosotr s pero para mí, ambos han cambiado. Siguen manteniendo ciertas cosas de sí mismos pero… Hay otras que el tiempo ha hecho que variaran, lo cual también me resulta lógico. _

_El próximo capítulo espero subirlo el sábado o domingo. ¡La conexión parece haber vuelto a la normalidad!_

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia intentaré aclarárosla o hacérsela llegar a la autora de la historia para explicarla. _

_¡Nos leemos y gracias por seguir ahí!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Was&Gone**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Los ojos de Daryl. Las cejas de Daryl- fruncidas, preocupadas. La mandíbula de Daryl; su musculatura tensándose y relajándose. La boca de Daryl – labios finos- piel agrietada. Beth se despertó con una maraña de pedacitos dispersos de él flotando sobre su rostro. Le había escuchado en la oscuridad de su sueño, llamándole como la luna llama a la marea, sacándole de la inconsciencia- de regreso a él.

No se sobrecogió. Sus grandes ojos azules se clavaron en las viejas paredes de madera- su refugio temporal de los caminantes y los monstruos que habían creado en los hombres. Tan pronto como se hubo despertado, Daryl retiró sus fuertes manos de sus hombros y le miró inquieto.

"¿Grité?" Preguntó Beth calmada.

"Sí." Dijo Daryl. "Me has robado cinco años de vida."

"Deberías estar ya acostumbrado." Le respondió ella.

"Hay cosas a las que nunca te acostumbras, niña." Dijo Daryl a la par que se sentaba junto a ella. "¿Quieres…?"

"¿Hablar sobre ello?" Beth preguntó apresurándose en contestar su propia pregunta. "No. No quiero."

"Todo el mundo los tiene." Dijo Daryl. "Los malos sueños, digo. Creo que todos tenemos nuestra buena proporción de material para pesadillas."

"Sin embargo, no lo era." Dijo Beth, secándose el sudor de la frente con la junta del codo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No era una pesadilla." Dijo Beth. "Era un recuerdo."

Pudo escuchar el crujido de los nudillos de Daryl a la par que cerraba las manos en puños. Beth no sabía por qué había dicho eso- sabía que tendría que haberle dejado con sus suposiciones- diablos, la realidad de los cuerpos putrefactos convirtiendo a las personas en sus particulares Happy Meals era suficientes para garantizar unas cuantas noches llenas de gritos y terrores nocturnos. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir y abrir su bocaza? Quizá parte de ella aún quería parecer más fuerte que todo eso- _quizá no sea Michonne, o Carol o Maggie, pero ya no me despierto gritando por algo tan mundano como los caminantes._ Beth solía pensar; y era complicado de admitir que parte de ella echaba de menos aquellos días- cuando creía que lo peor de la humanidad era un virus, fuera de su control o culpa. ¡Qué ingenua había sido! ¡_Qué estúpida!_ Se corrigió Beth silenciosamente.

"Ya no suelo gritar…" Dijo Beth intentando llenar el tenso silencio. "Lo siento. ¿Duró demasiado tiempo? ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?"

"No… Justo venía para despertarte. Supongo que fue buena idea. Puede que se acerquen uno o dos rezagados, pero no creo que tengamos que mantener la guardia, ni nada."

"Bien." Dijo con tono ausente.

"Iba a comentarte para comer fuera, pero quizá sea mejor quedarnos dentro, para estar seguros."

"Sí, tienes razón." Dijo Beth con pena. "Una lástima. Era una noche encantadora."

"Aún lo es, niña." Dijo él." Al fin y al cabo, ¿los dos estamos con vida, no?"

Beth esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de que Daryl saliera por la puerta para coger su cena. Sabía que Daryl estaba intentando animarla, pero no había funcionado. ¿Por cuánto más iba a seguir arruinando las cosas? Y no sólo las cosas nimias- sino las grandes. ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de nuevo? ¿Dejar a un hombre que la tocara? ¿Disfrutar siendo besada? ¿Llegaría algún día a tener un hijo propio- o al menos pensar en tener uno? ¿O iba a vivir y morir en su propia pálida piel como si de una torre de marfil se tratara? Sola. Herida. Triste. Rota.

"Creo que están bien hechos." Dijo Daryl al regresar, con la boca llena de un trozo de carne de zarigüeya.

"Ugh." Dijo Beth. "No puedo creer que vaya a comer zarigüeya."

"Sabe a pollo." Comentó Daryl mordaz.

"Eso es lo que dijiste sobre la serpiente." Le recriminó Beth con una mueca.

"Y así era."

"No, sabía como lo que uno puede imaginar que sabe una serpiente." Murmuró Beth para sí misma. "¿Por qué cuando alguien te ofrece para comer algo extraño te dice que sabe a pollo?"

"Porque el pollo es aburrido". Dijo Daryl sin vacilar.

"Supongo…" Dijo ella. "Aunque me parezca asqueroso, gracias."

"Podías haberte limitado a dar las gracias." Refunfuñó el cazador.

"Ya." Aceptó Beth arqueando una ceja. "Podría haberlo hecho."

Después, tras haber terminado su cena y guardado lo que había sobrado, Daryl se tumbó con cautela junto a Beth. Ambos estaban sobre sus espaldas, contemplando el viejo techo de la cabaña- Beth casi podía escucharle desear que no tuviera goteras. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas por la ansiedad- podía sentir el calor emanar de él en oleadas; sus brazos casi se tocaban.

"Una vez" Comentó Daryl calmado, "Merle me retó a conducir mi bici por una rampa y pasar por encima de una vieja nevera que había tirada en nuestro jardín trasero".

"Oh, no" Dijo Beth. Se imaginó a un joven Daryl- más pequeño y delicado. Imaginó sus ojos llenos de iniciativa, y aunque sabía que era imposible, evocó en su cabeza la imagen de una bicicleta que se parecía más a una Harley Davidson que una de plástico del Walmart. Para rematar, le añadió una capa roja.

"Es peor que todo eso". Dijo Daryl." Esa maldita cosa aún tenía las ruedas de entrenamiento puestas. No me rompí nada. Ni si quiera pude subir la bicicleta hasta la cima. Simplemente me caí hacia un lado, con mucha… suavidad."

Beth rio en voz baja. El sonido era desconocido para sus propios oídos, pero no pudo contenerse. Escuchó a Daryl reír secamente a su lado e intentó recuperar la compostura. Aun así, sus hombros se agitaban con alegría contenida.

"Dios, esa es la historia más tierna que he oído, Daryl Dixon."

"Lo negaré si se lo cuentas a alguien." Respondió él.

"Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza el compartirla." Dijo Beth con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose cansada otra vez de forma repentina. Quiso desearle buenas noches a Daryl pero en algún punto entre darle las gracias y preguntarle si alguna vez había sido dueño de una capa roja, se quedó dormida envuelta en dulces sueños.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por vuestro seguimiento de la historia, vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo! ;) _

_Me gusta la dinámica en la que están entrando estos dos, contándose más intimidades como en aquella cabaña con el alcohol de por medio. ¿Beth le devolverá el gesto contando algo personal? Un joven Daryl con capa roja... No sé a vosotr s pero a mí me gusta la idea. _

_ Por cierto, la generalidad de que cuando no sabes cómo sabe algo, efectivamente se parece al pollo... ¡Eso sí que es digno de estudio! _

_El próximo capítulo como siempre, si no ocurre nada extraño, lo subiré el martes-miércoles._

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia intentaré aclarárosla o hacérsela llegar a la autora de la historia para explicarla. _

_¡Nos leemos y gracias por seguir ahí!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Was&Gone_****" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

"Nunca le he contado esto a nadie…" Dijo Beth. "Pero… les tengo un poco de miedo a los caballos."

Era su segunda noche en aquel cobertizo. Beth se había despertado esperando ver a Daryl dormido a su lado, pero lo único que había encontrado era un hueco vacío y sus cosas.

Beth apreciaba que él siempre dejara atrás sus cosas- era su forma de dejar una nota: _No te preocupes, estaré pronto de vuelta_. Por supuesto, ella nunca esperaba que él fuera a abandonarla, pero aun así, a veces el pensamiento era el que contaba.

Cuando Daryl volvió al campamento actuaba de forma más extraña de lo habitual. Parecía tener dificultades para cruzar su mirada con la de ella cuando hablaba, y Beth no podía comprender exactamente el por qué. ¿Había hecho ella algo para que estuviera incómodo? Maggie una vez bromeó con que Beth se echaba pedos mientras dormía, y se mordió el interior de la mejilla, rezando por lo más sagrado porque eso hubiera sido una simple tomadura de pelo entre hermanas.

Entonces repentinamente Beth recordó el momento de vulnerabilidad de Daryl de la noche anterior. Cómo él se había abierto con ella y le había contado esa historia sobre su bicicleta. ¿Tal vez estaba avergonzado por ello? Probablemente Daryl no quería que ella le imaginara como un niño pequeño, percatándose de cuan delicado y amable podía llegar a ser bajo toda esa brusquedad y dureza.

Tal vez de alguna manera, ella podría equilibrar la balanza. Mientras comían su cena en el exterior alrededor de la hoguera, finalmente rompió el hielo con una historia sobre su propia niñez que prácticamente nadie conocía.

"¿Qué?" Respondió Daryl.

"Nadie lo sabe, excepto mi familia, que es únicamente Maggie ahora." Dijo Beth calmada. "Vivíamos en una granja, y teníamos todos estos caballos; solía montarlos, no me tomes a mal, pero estaba muy asustada".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Daryl.

"Quiero decir, entiendo que los caballos se supone que deben ser estas criaturas celestiales y demás. Lo cual creo totalmente. Miras en los ojos de la mayoría de los caballos y puedes ver su bondad e inteligencia reflejada en ellos. Pero entonces… Recuerdo ser muy pequeña y ver a los caballos…"

"¿Tiraron a alguien?"

"No. No era eso." Dijo Beth con la mirada fija en las llamas. "Esto va a sonar estúpido."

"No eres estúpida." Respondió él.

"Gracias". Dijo Beth. "Supongo… que era la primera vez que veía algo así. Los caballos eran todo músculo y gracia. Ver algo tan bello y salvaje. Me asustaba."

"¿Por qué?"

"No estoy segura." Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. "Ya sabes, como que el sol es algo tan increíble, pero hace daño si lo miras directamente. En cierta manera todo lo que quería era ser un caballo, y entonces en cierto modo era terrorífico saber que algo como eso podía existir."

"Mmm…" Daryl le miró a los ojos finalmente. "Tiene sentido para mí."

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Beth.

"Sí." Respondió él. "Me he sentido así alguna vez."

"¿Cuándo?"

Daryl simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Beth quería hacerle más preguntas, pero no quería destrozar el propósito inicial de contarle una historia. Sus mejillas aún estaban enrojecidas con el recuerdo de cómo había balbuceado sin parar sobre ello. Debería haber pensado un poco mejor lo que quería decir. Pero había recordado la ridiculez de la misma en el momento- la hija de un granjero asustada de los caballos- y había abierto la boca antes de poder pararse a sí misma.

"Gracias por la cena." Dijo Beth. "Crees que, bueno, estoy un poco oxidada con el tema de la caza… ¿Te importaría enseñarme de nuevo? ¿Como… un curso de recordatorio? Estaba cogiéndole el tranquillo a la ballesta antes de…"

"Claro." Dijo Daryl. "Agradecería el descanso, niña."

"Cállate." Dijo Beth con una sonrisa. "Sabes que hago mi parte."

"_Todos tenemos trabajos que hacer_." Daryl recuperó la frase que ella había dicho tantas veces.

"No es mucho para poner en el escudo familiar, pero es cuanto tenemos."

"Mejor que el que tiene mi familia." Respondió Daryl.

"¿Sí? ¿Cuál es la tuyo?" Preguntó Beth.

"Nadie lo recuerda- los rumores dicen que mi padre lo vendió para comprar drogas."

"Bueno, eso es desafortunado. Supongo que tendrás que hacerte uno propio algún día." Dijo ella con una sonrisa amable. "Estoy bastante cansada. Creo que por hoy ya me vale. ¿Vienes?"

"Vale." Dijo Daryl con un asentimiento de cabeza. "Ve tú delante, voy a apagar el fuego."

Beth cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando estaba en las estancias, con la esperanza de que apareciera de la nada un colchón; cuando abrió los ojos, sin embargo, allí estaba el mismo viejo suelo. Acurrucándose en su costado, se echó encima la sudadera como si fuera una manta y bostezó contra su puño cerrado. Sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle cuando Daryl entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y moviendo el armario delante de la misma.

"¿Tienes calor suficiente?" Le preguntó.

"Podría usar un edredón, si es que te ofreces." Dijo Beth.

"No tengo ningún edredón." Dijo Daryl. "Pero hoy encontré una tela, parece que estaban pensando en pintar este cuchitril; estaba junto a un montón de botes y brochas."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Beth sentándose.

"Sí." Dijo Daryl. "Lo dejé en el armario. Aún estabas dormida."

Daryl abrió el primer cajón y le lanzó la sábana a Beth. Era más pesada de lo que pensaba, lástima que no fuera la más limpia o la que mejor oliera. Por un instante pensó en su saco de dormir- ella tuvo que, tuvo que abandonarlo meses atrás. Sujetando la sábana contra su pecho antes de abrirla, sintió una oleada enorme de agradecimiento.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo Beth. "Es genial."

"No es nada." Dijo Daryl. "Ni que la hubiera comprado…"

"Me mantendrá caliente igualmente."

"Supongo que sí." Dijo Daryl, tumbándose sobre su espalda a su lado. "Buenas noches, niña."

"Buenas noches, Daryl Dixon."

Cuando se quedó dormida, Beth soñó que estaba de vuelta en la granja. Había un caballo, negro y hermoso. Corría, su pelaje brillante bajo el sol de la tarde. Las piernas de Beth comenzaron a picarle inquietas, como cuando lo hacían siendo pequeña. Ella también quería correr. Rápido y salvaje y libre. De repente, había una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, empujándola, _"Adelante, _decía la voz de Daryl_, estoy justo detrás de ti, niña." _

* * *

_Muchas gracias por vuestro seguimiento de la historia, vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo! ;) __A **Valentina**: Ya le hice llegar tus comentarios a la autora ;) Creo que compartimos el gusto porque Daryl esté animándole a Beth y que no sea al revés. A __**Marii**: Como suelen decir, lo bueno en ocasiones viene en frascos pequeños ;) Paciencia, que no creo que te defraude aunque algunos capítulos sean más breves que otros._

_Al final Beth ha compartido un recuerdo de un pasado más relajado y menos doloroso. ¿Un avance en la buena dirección no creéis?_

_El próximo capítulo como siempre, si no ocurre nada extraño, lo subiré el fin de semana._

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia intentaré aclarárosla o hacérsela llegar a la autora de la historia para explicarla. _

_¡Nos leemos y gracias por seguir ahí!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Was&Gone**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Beth y Daryl caminaban lentamente a través de una vieja carretera, sin prisa, arrastrando los pies. Decidieron que la mejor opción era registrar los alrededores a pie, dejando la camioneta en su pequeño campamento. Si no encontraban combustible, o un vehículo mejor, tendrían que regresar. Quedarse un par de noches más y descansar antes de dirigirse hacia la ciudad.

"Si llegamos a ese punto, conduciremos hasta que la camioneta no dé más. Tendremos que ir a pie el resto del camino." Dijo Daryl.

Beth asintió con la cabeza. Esperaba que encontraran algo- aunque solamente fuera gasolina en vez de un coche mejor. Siempre se sentía mejor cuando estaba en movimiento, como si estuviera haciendo algo. Yendo a alguna parte- únicamente no sabía hacia dónde todavía. Y tal vez nunca llegaría allí, pero era mejor que quedarse sentada de brazos cruzados.

Siempre que había demasiado silencio, o demasiado tiempo para pensar, Beth parecía quedarse inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Los años que había pasado por su cuenta eran agotadores. Cada día se empujaba a sí misma hasta su límite físico, y en ocasiones más allá. Cuando paraba, su cuerpo se cerraba en banda con rapidez y eficiencia. No tenía que recordar nada. Nada de eso. Solamente tenía que dar la bienvenida al sueño con los brazos abiertos y saber que al día siguiente ella estaría de camino a alguna parte- donde fuera- la dirección no importaba siempre y cuando sus pies pudieran seguir moviéndose.

Beth colocó una mano sobre sus ojos y miró a su compañero. Daryl caminaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos, tan tranquilo como era de esperar. Pero Beth sabía que si el peligro se cruzara en sus caminos él estaría preparado en cualquier momento- calmado, preciso, mortífero.

Beth intentó no pensar demasiado sobre eso; era más sencillo imaginar que estaba tan tranquilo como parecía, y que no había músculos en tensión y encogidos bajo su piel, preparados para atacar.

"¿Cómo de feliz serías si encontráramos una motocicleta?" Preguntó Beth, por su propia salud mental, intentado despejar su mente.

"Jodidamente contento." Admitió Daryl.

"¿Lo echas de menos, eh?"

"Sí, no había nada como eso." Dijo Beth." Lo más cercano que te puedes encontrar a volar hoy en día."

Beth se detuvo para recoger un envoltorio y echarle un vistazo. Patatas fritas Lays- cerró los ojos intentando alejar los recuerdos. Largos días de verano, barbacoas en el exterior. Cafeterías. Cómo solía quejarse por las grasas. _Papá, ¿por qué no cogiste Doritos? ¡Sabes que me encantan los "Cool Ranch"! _Curioso, si hubiera sabido lo pronto que iba a estar comiendo zarigüeya, tal vez no habría querido tanto de la vida y simplemente habría disfrutado lo que tenía.

"Siempre quise probarlo." Dijo Beth.

"¿Uhm?" Preguntó Daryl.

"La moto. Nunca he ido en una." Dijo Beth echando un vistazo hacia los árboles en la orilla del camino. "¡Hey, mira, una ardilla!"

El viento soplaba cálido contra su cara, revolviendo su pegajoso pelo. Era un día caluroso y había sudado lo suficiente para saber que el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Daryl se movió para coger su ballesta. Justo cuando comenzaba a mirar en la dirección que le había indicado, ella habló.

"¿Podemos dejar que ésta se vaya?" Preguntó Beth. "Ya tenemos cuatro…"

"Eres blanda, niña." Murmuró Daryl, bajando la ballesta y colocándola de vuelta en su sitio de reposo.

"En realidad no." Dijo Beth. "Tenemos sobras y… con cuatro ardillas, apuesto a que alguna de ellas se echará a perder antes de comerla. Además, esta tenía ojos raros. No quiero comérmela. Probablemente tenga la rabia."

Daryl no le contestó pero siguió caminando. Beth comenzó a soñar despierta sobre una ducha fría. Jabón con esencia de flores- como a lilas o tal vez jazmín. Pensó en su viejo perfume de vainilla dejado en su mesita de noche; probablemente le habría recordado demasiado a su madre. Beth se mordió el interior del labio.

"Deberías habérmelo dicho." Musitó Daryl.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Beth.

"Que querías dar una vuelta en la moto." Aclaró Daryl. "Debiste decírmelo. Llevé conmigo a la mayoría de los críos."

"Madre mía, gracias." Dijo Beth poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Sé que no eres una cría, Beth. Créeme, lo sé." Dijo Daryl. "Ellos eran los únicos que preguntaban alguna vez."

"Siempre tenía la sensación de que molestaba a todo el mundo así que…" Beth dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. "Intentaba colaborar lo mejor que podía, pero no había mucho que los demás me dejaran hacer.".

"Sí, bueno, no puedes culparles, Beth." Dijo Daryl. "Nadie puede imaginar precisamente a Cenicienta acuchillando a los muertos en el cerebro."

"Su madrastra y sus hermanastras abusaron emocionalmente de ella, básicamente. Le obligaban a trabajar hasta la extenuación para ellas. Perdió todo lo que tenía y aun así aguantó. Cenicienta era más fuerte que ninguno en esa historia."

"Supongo que llevas razón, Princesa." Dijo Daryl con sorna. "Nunca leí demasiados cuentos de niño. Sólo recordaba que ella era la del pelo rubio."

"También tenía todos estos pájaros y ratones ayudándole a coser sus ropas y ayudándole a vestirse." Respondió ella.

"Eso explica por qué siempre estás preparada antes que yo."

"Hey", Dijo Beth, "¿qué es eso?"

Ambos miraron adelante, escudriñando la vista con el sol de frente. A un lado de la carretera, una milla más adelante, había un coche. Beth no podía decir si estaba mejor o peor que la camioneta; pero si al menos funcionara- o tuviera algo de combustible- al menos era algo. Después de la caminata, era algo.

"Parece que tuvimos suerte." Dijo Daryl.

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo."

"Hemos tenido más suerte que la mayoría." Comentó Daryl.

"Supongo que depende en tu definición de suerte." Dijo Beth suavemente, pasándole de largo, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

_Tienes suerte de que eres bonita,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Apuñó sus manos.

_Tienes suerte de que no vayamos a matarte simplemente. Tienes suerte, eres una chica con suerte. _

* * *

_Muchas gracias por vuestro seguimiento de la historia, vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo! ;) _

_A __**Valentina** ya que como Guest no puedo responderte por PM aquí estoy__: Estoy de acuerdo contigo que es "bonito" ver cómo poco a poco, día a día, van recuperando un poco la relación que llegaron a tener antes de que ella desapareciera. _

_La suerte está claro que depende del prisma con el que lo mires, ¿no? Les entiendo a ambos… Habría sido interesante de ver esa petición de Beth a Daryl cuando estaban en la prisión. ¿Realmente se la habría llevado con él?_

_El próximo capítulo como siempre, si no ocurre nada extraño, lo subiré el martes o miércoles. Por cierto... ¡Ya no queda mucho para que termine la historia!_

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia intentaré aclarárosla o hacérsela llegar a la autora de la historia para explicarla. _

_¡Nos leemos y gracias por seguir ahí!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Was&Gone_****" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

"_¡Sabe a frambuesas!" Gritó Jared a través de la puerta cerrada._

_Beth se encogió sobre si misma contra la pared, empequeñeciéndose; todos sus pensamientos sobre la posibilidad de huir escaparon de su mente y fueron reemplazados por una oscuridad que era incapaz de nombrar. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido. _

_Podía sentir las heridas floreciendo bajo su piel. Beth deseaba una ducha que pudiera ser lo suficientemente caliente para quemar su tacto y arrastrarlo lejos. _

"_¿Lo sabes, niña?" Preguntó él, mirándola mientras se abrochaba de nuevo el cinturón._

"_Increíble. Después de todo este tiempo, sabes a frambuesas."_

_Beth rascó sus uñas con fuerza contra su muñeca, como intentando deshacerse de los recuerdos, sus labios y dientes, y sus manos. Su hedor. Su vileza. No dijo nada. Era incapaz de encontrar su voz. Sentía que debía llorar, pero nada pasaba- solo una pesada y enfermiza tristeza. _

"_Estuviste bien, preciosa." Dijo él." No estés tan triste. Fui bueno contigo, ¿no? Sé que el inicio no fue el mejor, pero no te hice daño- no realmente." _

_Ella apartó su mirada lejos de la de él. Imagina la granja, se decía a sí misma. Maggie. Papá. Pero su pasado se estropeaba como las fotografías quemadas por el sol durante mucho tiempo. Los detalles se disolvían hasta fundirse en blanco. Nada quedaba. No quedaba nada. Beth comenzó a temblar, sus huesos castañeando como el cambio en un bolsillo. ¿Era esto lo que les pasaba a aquellos que quedaban- para aquellos que decidían vivir en ese mundo?_

"_Hey". Dijo Jared, agachándose frente a ella y tirándole del pelo al agarrarle de la nuca. Sin opción, le miró a la cara. "No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera, preciosa. Una vez vi a Mark cortarle las manos de una chica por arañarle. Y Tommy… ¿Alguna vez has visto Deliverance?" _

_Beth no dijo nada. Él tironeó de su pelo con más fuerza, mostrando su desencanto. Ella negó con la cabeza- Papá nunca les había dejado ver películas violentas. _

"_Bueno, es una de sus películas favoritas. Hay una escena- es muy graciosa- donde le están dando por el culo a este tío, y el colega que le está forzando le obliga a chillar como un cerdo. ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo, chica? ¿Has estado alguna vez cerca de un cerdo? Te he hecho una pregunta."_

"_Yo… Yo… Yo…" Comenzó Beth, la voz estrangulada en su garganta. "Crecí en… vivía en… en… en una granja."_

"_Oh, a Tommy le va a encantar." Dijo Jared, apartándole un mechón de pelo con delicadeza lejos de sus ojos." Si juegas bien tus cartas, te mantendremos con nosotros durante un tiempo. Podrías ser nuestra nueva mascota."_

_Beth tragó grueso a la par que él se levantaba, engrandecido sobre ella. Jared cogió su apestosa camiseta de la mesa y se la puso. Guardó el cuchillo de nuevo en su bolsillo. Parecía estar esperando por algo, pero Beth no sabía el qué. ¿No había hecho él suficiente?_

"_Di "muchas gracias", rubia." Comentó él. "No aguantarás mucho sin modales."_

"_Mu… muchas gracias." Tartamudeó Beth. Cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando el escozor que los invadía, cuando los abrió él ya estaba en la puerta. _

"_Tommy vendrá más tarde, probablemente. A Mark le gustan sus chicas aseadas, así que Tommy te traerá algo para que te limpies una vez haya terminado."_

_Cuando salió Beth no lo puso soportar más. Las lágrimas que habían estado ausentes durante largo tiempo, aparecieron. Lloró desconsolada, durante largo rato y de forma errática, incapaz de respirar. Quería parar- cada tos jadeante parecía rasgarle desde el lugar más recóndito de su ser dándole ganas de vomitar. Beth sintió su cuerpo ser agitado y alzó la mirada con rapidez…_

"¡Maldita sea, Beth! ¡Despierta de una vez, niña!" Gritó Daryl, agitando su hombro_. _

Beth sintió volver a la consciencia de un sobresalto; jadeó, quejándose por el dolor en su garganta. Se había despertado llorando, sentía la cara húmeda y roja. Daryl se alejó de su lado a la par que ella se limpiaba las mejillas con el dorso de sus temblorosas manos.

"¿Estaba gritando de nuevo?" Preguntó Beth.

"¡Estabas haciendo mucho más que eso!" Espetó Daryl."Gritando, llorando, hablando…"

"¿Qué… qué dije?" Preguntó Beth, parte de ella no quería saberlo.

"Jared" Siseó Daryl entre dientes. "Muchas gracias. Estabas rogándole que se detuviera. Maldita sea, Beth."

"Eso… Daryl, sólo fue un sueño. Está bien." Intentó asegurarle Beth.

De forma brusca Daryl paró su nueva adquisición a un lado del camino. Habían estado conduciendo la mayor parte de la noche después de que él lograra puentearlo. Beth debió haberse quedado dormida.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y trastabilló al poner un pie en la carretera. Le dio una patada a una rueda, sus manos hechas puños a ambos lados- implorando por algo- alguien- a quien golpear. Su ira era algo tangible; volviéndose ardiente y viva.

"¿Sólo un sueño, Beth?" Gritó él. "¿Crees que soy un puto imbécil? Ellos te tocaron, ¿no? ¿NO?"

"Yo no… No quiero hablar de ello." Gritó Beth. "¡Dijiste que no tenía que hablar sobre ello!"

"Bueno, ¡pues tienes que hacerlo, Beth! ¡Me lo tienes que decir, joder! Te he escuchado… Dios, Beth… ¿dónde coño te llevaron?"

"No lo recuerdo." Mintió Beth. "No lo sé."

"Bueno cuál de las dos es, ¿no lo recuerdas o no lo sabes?"

"¿Qué más da?" Dijo Beth.

"Porque voy a volver. ¡Voy a buscar su puto rastro hasta que encuentre sus cuerpos o los convierta en muertos!" Pegó un puñetazo al coche con tanta fuerza que la puerta se abolló.

"¡PARA!" Gritó Beth. "¡Me estás asustando, Daryl!"

"Jared… ¿Quiénes son los otros dos? Dijiste que había tres…. ¿Quiénes son los otros dos? ¿Quién murió? Beth… ¿Dónde estabas?" Disparó sus preguntas sin aliento y con tanta rapidez que comenzó a sentirse mareada.

"¡No te pienso decir nada, Daryl Dixon!" Le gritó Beth."Y te juro por Dios que no pienso volver al coche con un energúmeno!"

Beth volvió al coche como un torbellino y sacó su mochila de él. Se echó la bolsa al hombro y comenzó a andar pasando de largo a su lado por la carretera.

Beth le escuchó maldiciendo a su espalda pero no se detuvo. Su cuerpo aún temblaba; apretó sus manos con fuerza a las asas de la mochila.

"¡Beth! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Dijo Daryl. "¡Estoy hasta los cojones de andar corriendo detrás de ti!"

"¡Pues no lo hagas!" Le gritó ella sin darse la vuelta. "Tú fuiste quien básicamente me forzó a ir contigo. Pues, ¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres libre! ¡Así que vete!".

"¡Maldita sea, Beth!" Dijo él corriendo detrás de ella. "¿Podrías pararte un segundo? ¡Jesús!"

"¡No, no lo voy a hacer!" Dijo Beth. "Esto es precisamente por lo que estaba mejor por mi cuenta. Escucha, no necesito que nadie me rescate- tal vez entonces sí- pero no lo sé… Está acabado. Es demasiado tarde. Los villanos ganaron, ¿vale? La historia se acabó. Y solo porque estemos forzados a coexistir antes de que todo esto ocurriera, ¡no quiere decir que seas responsable de mí… o que yo soy responsable de ti! ¿Vale?"

"Beth…" Comenzó a decir Daryl.

"¡No! Vale. Sé que no te gusta estar solo, pues no lo estés. Ve y busca a algún otro. He terminado con esto, Daryl. Contigo. Con este puto mundo."

"¿Podrías…?" Comenzó él y ella se dio la vuelta.

"¿Quieres saber sus nombres con tantas ganas? Bien. Eran Jared, Tommy y Mark. ¿Eso ayuda? ¿Sabes exactamente dónde están ahora? ¿Lo sabes?" Preguntó Beth. "Condujimos hasta que era por la mañana. Fuimos hacia el norte. Había una cabaña entre los árboles. No sé exactamente dónde. Alguna mierda de pueblo enano, como el resto de pueblos asquerosos, ¿Vale?"

"Para." Dijo Daryl en voz baja, como si toda la ira se hubiera evaporado.

"¿Seguro que has escuchado mucho de eso en el coche, no? Para. No. Por favor. Era patética, ¿Verdad? Siempre llorando y gimoteando- rogando por mi vida, como si algo mereciera la pena cuando habían terminado conmigo. Bueno, ya no soy esa chica- Dios, ¡No soy nada! ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Daryl Dixon? ¡No soy nada!"

* * *

_Para mí este fue uno de los capítulos más duros de leer pero de los que más me disfruté leyendo a su vez, aunque haya quien piense que es raro. Tenía que llegar este momento, el momento en que él supiera más de la cuenta y que ella no quisiera hablar… Ese "No soy nada", parece el Daryl de la cabaña hablando por su boca, ¿verdad?_

_Muchas gracias por vuestro seguimiento de la historia y por vuestros comentarios. Ya que no puedo contestarte por PM al mensaje Valentina te contesto por aquí: Gracias por seguir comentando la historia ;) Aquí has podido leer un retazo más de ese desagradable pasado de Beth. ¿Conseguirá unirles la verdad o lo volverá todo más complicado? Un beso!_

_El próximo capítulo lo subiré el fin de semana como siempre ;)_

_¡Queda muy poco para el final!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Was&Gone**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Daryl cogió a Beth por los hombros y le obligó a darse la vuelta y enfrentarle. Ella intentó apartar sus manos, pero sus dedos se clavaron con más fuerza. Beth intentó abrir sus pulmones, obligarles a respirar, pero la ira en los ojos de él era implacable. ¿Cómo alguien había sido capaz de mirar directamente a Daryl Dixon?

"¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso!" Gruñó él. Soltó una de sus manos y la colocó en el rostro de ella. "En la puta vida digas eso."

Por un largo segundo ambos permanecieron de pie en mitad de una carretera abandonada. A la par que el sol se ponía a su alrededor, sus pechos llenos de ira y esfuerzo.

Beth podía sentir cada latido de su corazón; retumbaba en su oído, arrastrándose indefinidamente.

"¿Qué más da, Daryl?" Le espetó ella. "¿Demasiado cerca de la verdad para estar tranquilo?"

"Tú no eres nada. Ellos no te cambiaron. Nadie puede cambiarte, Beth, no realmente."

"¡Claro que me cambiaron, joder!" Dijo Beth, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él dándole un empujón. "¡Mírame! No hay nada que reconocer."

"¡Maldita sea, niña, no siempre tenemos que ser quienes éramos para ser quienes somos!"

"¡Oh, eso es genial! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Una galleta de la fortuna?" Contraatacó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Te parezco de los que pedían comida china para llevar?" Pregunto Daryl. No esperó por una respuesta, y siguió adelante, sus puños aún prietos a sus costados. "No puedes largarte otra vez, Beth. No puedo dejarte ir sola."

"Pues, no tienes otra opción, Daryl." Le espetó Beth de vuelta. "No necesito a nadie que cuide de mí. ¿No lo entiendes? Todo lo que haya ahí fuera para mí está muerto, todo lo demás ha ocurrido. Soy invencible, Daryl. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Que… así era como alguien invencible sería? Por fin puedo sobrevivir en este mundo, ¡una pena que no sirva una mierda¡"

"Así que simplemente, ¿vas a intentar suicidarte de nuevo, eh?" Dijo Daryl con una risa falta de humor.

El primer instinto de la chica fue respirar profundo, ofendida, pero no lo hizo, en cambio se apartó el pelo del hombro. Un pájaro les sobrevoló, cantando, y Beth alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. Era azul- luminoso e infinito- en todas direcciones.

"No. No me voy a intentar suicidar- No me voy a esconder en alguna parte y morir, si eso es lo que quieres decir. No me entiendas mal, lo he pensado- he soñado con ello- joder, hasta lo he planeado. Pero ahora lo entiendo- que no hay otro lugar más que este- no hay luz blanca, no hay cielo. Sólo está este despojo de lo que el mundo solía ser; y estoy aquí porque… Estoy aquí, y no voy a estarlo lo suficiente. Así qué, ¿a quién le importa?"

"¿A quién le importa?" Preguntó Daryl con incredulidad. "Elige una persona, cualquiera- niña, ¡todos se preocupan por ti! Maggie, Glenn, Rick. Carl. Michonne…"

"Para ya, Dar…" Beth comenzó a hablar para ser inmediatamente interrumpida por Daryl.

"¡Para tú! Carol. Tyresse. Sasha… ¿Necesitas que siga?"

"Ellos no me querrían cerca. No después… No soy la persona por la que solían preocuparse."

Le dolía el solo pensar sobre ello. Podía ver los ojos de Maggie llenarse de oscuridad y pena- recordándole al Gobernador, pero de peor forma. Glenn no sabría qué decirle, sería cuidadoso de no tocarla, se odiaría a sí mismo por no proteger a alguien a quien Maggie quería. Carl y Rick intentarían enseñarle que aún existían cosas buenas, de diferentes maneras… Tal vez Rick le enseñara a sembrar, y Carl le dejaría leer sus cómics. Carol se encargaría de que nadie pudiera atacar de nuevo a Beth. Pero ella no quería nada de eso, sólo quería desaparecer.

"¿Y qué hay de mí, Beth?" Preguntó Daryl, su rostro más cerca de lo que ella quisiera.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me preocupaba por ti, entonces; y aquí estás ahora, jurando que eres diferente, y no he hecho más que luchar con uñas y dientes para mantenerte a mi lado ¿Dices que me importas una mierda? ¿O es que yo no cuento para nada?"

Beth estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para ver su mandíbula tensarse y destensarse. La pulsante rigidez del músculo. Su piel estaba sucia y tostada, como la de cualquier otro. Beth alzó su mano temblorosa para tocarle la mejilla con gentileza; primero la acunó, después deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo con suavidad hasta que su mano calló.

"Por supuesto que importas, Daryl." Dijo Beth." No habría salido con vida si no hubiera sido por ti. Todo el tiempo, intenté hacer lo que pensé que tú harías."

"Beth…"

"Aguanté mucho." Dijo con voz queda." Tuve que aguantar mucho. Tuve que esperar, y cuando el momento llegó, me fui. Desaparecí; no creo que ni tu hubieras podido encontrarme."

"Lo sé. No dejé de buscarte ni un momento." Daryl admitió, dando un pequeño paso atrás." Usé todos mis sentidos y mi capacidad para rastrear, te encontré por ahí…"

"Acababa de matar a un hombre."

Daryl se encogió de hombros de una manera muy elocuente, como diciendo _"¿Y qué? Esas cosas pasan_." Beth miró hacia un lado, observando los árboles, deseando que un caminante rompiera su calmado silencio. Era algo peligroso para desear, pero, ¿era más peligroso aún que abrir su boca? No estaba segura.

"Yo no…" Beth empezó, se detuvo, y comenzó de nuevo." No quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó. No quiero ni pensar sobre ello. No necesitas saber… Nadie necesita saberlo. Está hecho y superado, y estoy intentándolo con todas mis fuerza, ¿vale, Daryl? Hago lo que puedo, y quizá no sea lo suficiente y probablemente no sea lo mejor… No me enseñaron cómo… cómo sentirme así… pero yo…"

Beth sintió las lágrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos. Parpadeó con fuerza, deseando que se fueran. La mirada de Daryl le quemaba la piel, y no importaba cuando mirara, se veía incapaz de mirarle de vuelta. Creyó ver algo de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y aguantó la respiración. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Beth, mírame." Le pidió Daryl.

Cuando Beth logró finalmente reunir el valor para mirarle, lo encontró de pie frente a ella sin camiseta. Parpadeó, sus ojos abiertos de par en par como los de un búho en mitad de la noche. Su cuerpo parecía fuerte y peligroso, bien formado, preparado para saltar… como siempre. Ella se mordió el labio.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella.

Silenciosamente Daryl le dio la espalda y la mano de Beth voló hasta su boca, tapándola. Cicatrices. Largas, profundas cicatrices. Cicatrices encima de otras más desdibujadas. Su espalda era un monumento a su pena y su Resistencia. Beth recordaba abrazarle por la espalda con anterioridad, su mejilla pegada con fuerza contra su omoplato, e hizo que su corazón doliera. Entonces, tan rápido como se la había quitado, la camiseta estaba de vuelta puesta y él estaba de cara a ella.

"Todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios, Beth; algunas de ellos son simplemente más grandes que los de otros."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Beth. "¿Por qué has… por qué me lo has enseñado?"

"Porque confío en ti, Beth. Porque sé que no pensarías menos o peor de mí o dejarías de ser mi amiga por ello."

"Oh, ya entiendo. Lo has hecho de manera que ahora me sienta obligada a contarte mis secretos más oscuros y profundos."

"No", aseguró Daryl negando con la cabeza, sin mirarla." Lo he hecho para que no te sintieras tan sola con todos esos oscuros y profundos secretos. No estás sola, niña. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"¡Pero quiero estar sola!" Gritó Beth." ¡Era más fácil estar sola!"

"Lo más fácil no es siempre lo mejor, Beth." Dijo Daryl.

"Yo solo… no entiendo tu jugada." Dijo ella frustrada. "Sabes que no quiero volver con Maggie… Sabes que no quiero encontrarles a ninguno de ellos. Te lo he dicho y lo mantengo. ¿Sabes que lo decía en serio, verdad?"

"No hay ningún doble juego." Dijo Daryl, con las manos extendidas a ambos lados, palmas abiertas en su dirección. "Sólo tú y yo, Beth."

"¿Por qué?"

"No eres la peor compañía." Dijo él. "Y si no intentaras huir cada día, serías casi perfecta. Ahora ¿podemos, por favor, volver de una puta vez al coche?"

"No quiero hablar de lo que me pasó. No quiero que te salgas de tus casillas cada vez que tenga una pesadilla, o diga algo sin pensar… Y definitivamente no vamos a ir a buscar a nadie… Eso incluye a quienes me secuestraron. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo… Pero, ¿y si nos cruzamos con ellos?" Preguntó Daryl."¿Entonces podré matarlos?"

"No". Dijo Beth rotundamente.

"¿Por qué coño no?"

"Porque ellos serán mi presa, Daryl, y sería poco adecuado por tu parte quitarle ese derecho a una dama."

Él rio y apoyó su mano en la espalda de ella. La anchura de su palma comparada con su omoplato era increíble. Por un momento, ella estaba tan sorprendida por su tamaño y la calidez de la misma, que olvidó asustarse o empujarle de su lado. Se apoyó contra su tacto durante un segundo- o una fracción de segundo- por una fracción de una fracción, y entonces echó a andar por delante de él.

"¿Quién te hizo eso?" Preguntó Beth, repentinamente seria. "Tu espalda, digo."

"El capullo de mi padre." Respondió Daryl.

"Pero… Debías ser un niño."

"No parecía importar." Dijo Daryl intentando sonar casual a duras penas. "Pasé por algunos momentos muy jodidos, Beth. Tal vez toquen a los tuyos, tal vez no… Pero lo entiendo. Al menos parte de ello. Durante mucho tiempo dejé que esto… las palizas y las cosas que hice para olvidar las palizas… era lo que era… pero…"

"Tú eres más que eso."

"Siempre fui más que eso… A veces tiene que irse al carajo el mundo entero para comprenderlo." Respondió Daryl.

"Bueno" Dijo Beth abriendo la puerta del coche." No creo que podemos permitirnos otro desastre global a estas alturas… Tal vez tengas que recordármelo de vez en cuando."

* * *

_Y una vez más Daryl es quien se convierte en el farolillo de esperanza de este par. A mí me encanta. Parece que no van a volver con el grupo y van a seguir solos, una elección parecida que en su momento les separó en la funeraria… ¿Cómo les irá ahora?_

_¡Muchísimas gracias de mi parte de la autora por vuestro apoyo continuo de la historia y vuestros comentarios!_

_A quienes dejan como guest sus reviews:_

_Marii: Se te encogen las entrañas al imaginar lo que tuvo que pasar la pobre chica y durante tanto tiempo… Daryl como siempre, estará ahí al pie del cañón intentando ayudarla a su modo claro jejeje ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Valentina: La pobre no pudo aguantar más la presión, el tener algo así guardado para ella sola durante tanto tiempo… Tenía que explotar. Un abrazo como Dios manda no le ha dado, pero lo que le ha dicho creo que habla por sí solo, ¿no crees? ¡Gracias por seguir ahí!_

_Bueno… Ya sí que no queda nada de nada, dos capítulos más y… ¡fin! Nos leemos de nuevo el martes-miércoles, ¡que tengáis un buen inicio de semana!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Was&Gone_****" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

La cantidad de combustible en su nuevo coche dejó a la camioneta para el retiro. Condujeron bien durante el día siguiente, Beth tras el volante mientras Daryl dormía en el asiento del copiloto. Después de las primeras horas conduciendo, los brazos de Beth le molestaban por la tensión, los finos músculos contrayéndose con ansiedad. Nunca había sido una gran fan de la conducción, y aun apartando todos los coches de la carretera, sentía como si fuera a empotrarse contra cualquier cosa o matar a alguien; gracias a dios ese no era el caso, y a la par que el sol de la mañana se convertía en el brillo de la tarde, se paró en la orilla de la carretera.

"Daryl." Dijo en voz alta. "¡Daryl, despierta!"

"Mmm…" Musitó Daryl, frotándose los ojos.

"Éste es el primer sitio decente que veo." Dijo Beth, señalando a través del cristal hacia una vieja casa de ladrillo en mitad de un campo.

"Pensaba que te había dicho que parases a la más mínima señal de cualquier cosa con paredes y un techo." Gruñó Daryl.

"Sinceramente, tome eso más como una sugerencia. Además, no creo que nadie pueda culparme por querer encontrar un sitio que tenga una cama. ¿De verdad querías pasar otra noche durmiendo en el suelo?"

"Suelo, en la hierba, cama, me da exactamente igual." Dijo Daryl saliendo del coche para estirar las piernas.

"Claro." Dijo Beth escéptica. "Cojamos nuestras cosas y revisémoslo."

Daryl le siguió, cogiendo su ballesta del asiento trasero y echando a andar varios pasos por detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron a la vieja puerta de madera, Beth golpeó con los nudillos la superficie. Por un momento un gesto tan familiar como ese le provocó un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia - pensó en quién podría haber vivido allí- quién habría llamado a la puerta antes de que el mundo se hubiera ido al infierno.

No se escuchaba ningún movimiento proveniente del interior, así que rodearon el edificio, evaluando las ventanas y paredes en busca de cualquier grita o puntos de entrada. Cuando todo parecía bastante seguro, volvieron hacia la puerta. Daryl se posicionó en frente de ella a la par que se internaban en la casa. Podía escucharse el inconfundible sonido de la nada- no había personas, caminantes, ni animales correteando.

Se movieron de habitación en habitación, comprobándolo cada rincón hasta que todo parecía estar en orden. Beth sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago, haciéndole recordar la casa funeraria- el lugar que una vez había pensado podría ser un refugio temporal para ambos. Clavó las uñas en sus palmas, intentando no entrar en pánico.

"¿Permanecemos juntos, no?" Preguntó Beth.

Daryl, quien se encontraba echándole un vistazo a una estantería llena de libros en la sala de estar, se volvió hacia ella y asintió cauteloso ante su tono de voz. Estaba agradecida porque él no le preguntara qué estaba pensando- aunque probablemente lo supiera- quizá él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. O tal vez no quería lidiar de nuevo con su versión llorona.

"Así que…" Beth dijo, intentando aligerar su tono de voz, "sobre esa cama…"

"Ve tú." Dijo él. "Nunca antes he echado a una chica de la cama."

Beth, tan sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirle, empezó a reírse. Daryl le miró confundido, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle, sus mejillas se encendieron por la vergüenza. Él se volvió en seguida hacia la estantería, pero no antes de que Beth pudiera evitar tomarle el pelo un poco más.

"Por qué, Daryl Dixon, yo nunca…"

"Eso no es lo que quería decir, y tú lo sabes." Respondió Daryl, sin mirarle.

"Era broma…" Le aseguró Beth. "¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien aquí abajo?"

"Seguro. Tengo un sofá, básicamente una cama donde tumbarme."

"Supongo que es una forma de verlo…" Dijo ella riendo. "En fin, estoy cansada. Creo que voy a subir ya e intentar dormir un poco."

"¿No tienes hambre?" Le preguntó Daryl.

"Sé que debería pero… realmente no." Terminó sin convicción.

"Bueno, he visto alguna cosa en la cocina por si te levantas y quieres algo."

"Gracias. Buenas noches." Dijo ella suavemente.

"Buenas noches."

Le dejó a Daryl mirando algunos libros, y subió hacia la única habitación que había. Era de habitación de buen tamaño- no muy grande pero acogedora. En cierta manera, le recordaba a su antigua habitación. El aparador tenía fotografías de un hombre y una mujer mayores; parecían felices. Beth pensó si vivirían allí o sólo se acercaban en vacaciones alejándose de la ciudad.

La cama estaba hecha; el edredón era blanco y fino. No había visto algo tan bonito en mucho tiempo. Sin apenas notar el polvo que revoloteaba a su alrededor cuando se tiró sobre los almohadones; enterró su cara en ellos, intentando relajarse.

_Nada malo va a pasar_, se decía Beth a sí misma. _Y si ocurre, puedes manejarlo. Estás bien. Estás bien. Estás bien. _

Aun así, sentía las palmas de sus manos sudorosas y su corazón agitado. El silencio en ese lugar era el mismo silencio que había en la funeraria. Le había seducido, haciéndole pensar que podía quedarse- que podían quedarse. Ella y Daryl. Y podrían vivir, y ser felices, y de alguna manera todos les encontrarían. _¡Vaya tontería! _Pensó Beth._ ¿Realmente había sido tan estúpida? _

Pasó una hora y Beth seguía despierta incapaz de dormir. De repente, escuchó el ruido de unos pasos silenciosos en el pasillo. Se acercaron, entonces dudaron. Podía escuchar el roce de los pies y se sentó en el colchón, agarrando las mantas contra su pecho como si fueran a servirle de protección.

"¿Estás despierta, Beth?" Preguntó Daryl en voz baja desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

"Aja." Dijo Beth respirando. "Puedes entrar."

"Pensaba que estabas cansada." Dijo él.

"Yo también lo pensaba." Refunfuñó ella. "¿Qué pasa?"

"He encontrado algo que pensé que quizá querrías." Dijo Daryl mientras sacaba de detrás de su espalda un libro. "Es, ahm, es un diario. Quien fuera que lo estuviera usando sólo rellenó un par de páginas. Las he arrancado."

Él dejó el cuaderno a los pies de la cama; tenía una cubierta negra de cuero. Parecía suave y flexible e hizo que Beth quisiera tocarlo. Apuñó sus manos fuertemente y le miró. Él tenía casi… una expresión de orgullo en su rostro cuando le ofreció un boli que había encontrado.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo ella. "Realmente ya no tengo ningún diario… pero estoy segura de que podemos usarlo para algo."

"No, ese es tuyo." Atajó él. "No seas tan rápida en desecharlo. Bueno, voy a volver abajo. Estaré despierto todavía un rato ya que me dejaste dormir… así que, no te preocupes, ¿vale?"

"De acuerdo." Dijo Beth con una pequeña sonrisa. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía más segura sabiendo que él iba a estar despierto.

Después de que Daryl se fuera, deseándole buenas noches por segunda vez, Beth se reclinó sobre el edredón y cogió el diario. La encuadernación era hermosa. Le dio la vuelta en sus manos, considerándolo; sabía que no quería usarlo para su propósito real, pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos. Abrió la cubierta y cerca de los restos de las hojas arrancadas estaba la áspera escritura de Daryl.

_Día uno: Ya no estoy sola._

* * *

_¡Encontraron un posible hogar! Por fin algo de normalidad para este par que tanto lo necesitaba, ¿no os parece? Ese gesto de entregarle el diario, no sé a los demás, pero a mí me robó el corazón jejeje Dixon tiene un lado blandito. _

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por el seguimiento de la historia! Ya queda únicamente un capítulo!_

_Valentina: La confianza de Daryl en Beth es muy grande, supongo que también ligada en cierta manera al sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haberla encontrado antes… A ver si comienza a remontar un poco el ánimo de ambos y pueden ver la luz al final del túnel._

_Marii: Creo que con el tiempo Beth acabará hablando un poco más sobre ese doloroso pasado, aún es demasiado pronto para hacerlo. ¡Cómo no os iba a responder si os tomáis la molestia de dejar unas palabras! A la autora le hace mucha ilusión ver que la gente disfruta de la lectura de su historia _

_Como siempre… y por última vez, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el fin de semana. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Was&Gone**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 5246590.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje_

* * *

**Capítulo Final**

_Día dos: Nunca he soñado sobre M. Es como si lo que ocurrió con él fuera tan horrible que no puedo si quiera recrearlo sin centrarme en ello exclusivamente o por voluntad propia… A ninguna de las dos le prestaré mis recuerdos. Que se queme la cabaña. Que se quemen T y J. Que M se queme y se convierta en cenizas que pueda soplar convirtiéndose en nada. _

Beth se había quedado absorta mirando la página del diario por tanto tiempo que las líneas comenzaban a emborronarse Reconocía la curvada y femenina escritura como la suya, pero poco recordaba de ella. Cerró la cubierta y tomó aire profundamente, dejando que saliera con suavidad. Era duro para Beth no centrarse en lo oscura y llena de sombras que sentía su mente, como si oscuras criaturas estuvieran quebrando su sinapsis cerebral, pero lo intentaba.

Cuando finalmente Beth logró reunir el suficiente coraje para enfrentarse a un nuevo día, no esperaba encontrarse con Daryl tirado en el sofá. Generalmente él estaba levantado antes que ella, sus manos llenas de lo que hubiera cazado, con la cara caliente y sudorosa. Y aun cuando su cara parecía ardiendo y sudorosa, sus ojos parecían desenfocados fijos en el techo.

"¿Daryl?" Preguntó Beth, inclinándose sobre él ligeramente para echarle un vistazo a su cara.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó él con voz ronca.

"¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes muy buen aspecto." Dijo ella, aguantándose las ganas de apoyar su mano contra su frente. Era un gesto tan inherente a su madre que sintió una molestia en la muñeca por el recuerdo de su familia.

"Creo que he pillado algo." Dijo él. "Pero estaré bien."

"Sé que lo estarás". Dijo ella.

" ¿Por qué pareces tan preocupada entonces, niña?"

"No lo estoy." Dijo Beth cogiendo una manta del respaldo de una silla. "¿Quieres esto?"

"Ajam." Dijo Daryl intentando levantarse hasta que Beth le detuvo.

"¿En qué estás pensando Daryl Dixon? Te tumbas ahora mismo." Ordenó Beth.

Cuando él estuvo recostado de Nuevo en el sofá ella extendió la manta sobre su cuerpo. Parte de ella quería meter las esquinas de la manta bajo su cuerpo, para que así estuviera bien envuelto en ella, pero no estaba segura cómo reaccionaría él ante tanta atención. En cambio, se quedó de pie inquieta y se secó las palmas de las manos en el pantalón.

"Parece que he visto un poco de sopa en la cocina. La sopa enlatada debería estar bien todavía, no?" Preguntó ella sin esperar por su respuesta. "Creo que sí. Voy a ir a calendar un poco. Menos mal que me enseñaste cómo encender un fuego, ¿eh?"

"A nadie le gusta la sopa fría." Murmuró Daryl rodando hacia su costado.

"Bueno, ya sabes, el gazpacho." Dijo Beth.

"Gesundheit*" Dijo Daryl con sequedad.

"Muy divertido." Respondió Beth." Sabes, si segues así, no me voy a creer que estás tan enfermo."

"Estoy enfermo". Dijo él en tono huraño.

"Claro, chico listo."

Sin avisarle previamente él le cogió la mano, en seguida Beth notó lo sudorosa que estaba en comparación con la suya. Él la movió hacia su cabeza, apoyando su piel contra su febril frente. No había manera de negar que estaba con fiebre, aunque en ningún momento hubiera dudado de ello. Beth sintió compasión por él, sabiendo cuánto odiaba no ser capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Agachándose frente a él, Beth apartó su mano de su frente. Cuanto más se acercaba a él para examinarle, parecía que estaba más enfermo si cabía. Sus ojos estaban nublados, su rostro pálido, sus labios secos y agrietados. Sintió la ansiedad arañarle las entrañas pero la mantuvo a raya.

"Menos mal que Carol no está aquí." Dijo Daryl más para sí mismo que para ella.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Beth.

"Porque probablemente me habría prendido fuego ya."

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Daryl." ¿Fue Carol?"

"Rick me lo dijo, en Terminus." Le confirm Daryl. "Echo de menos a Carol."

"Yo también." Admitió Beth.

"Era mi amiga." Dijo Daryl, su tono de voz parecía que seguía hablando para sí mismo únicamente.

"Sí, ella te quería mucho." Murmuró Beth.

"Ella también te quería mucho a ti." Dijo Daryl. "Ella siempre pensó que eras más fuerte de lo que la gente creía. Pero todos te queríamos."

"También te queríamos todos a ti." Dijo ella. " ¿Estarás bien mientras voy a por un poco de agua y la sopa?"

"Mmmm" Farfulló Daryl adormilado.

Beth le echó un último vistazo antes de volver hacia la cocina. Ya habían revisado los armarios cuando llegaron, por lo que sabía con bastante certeza donde se encontraba todo. Sacó una vieja lata de fideos de pollo y envió un silencioso gracias a la pareja que una vez vivió en esa casa.

Saliendo por la puerta de la cocina que daba al exterior, Beth alzó la mirada al cielo. Era un día nublado, las nubes auguraban lluvia durante largo tiempo. Escabulléndose con rapidez, se alejó hacia la linde de los árboles reuniendo ramas para poder hacer un fuego. Tenía un buen puñado, sujetos contra su pecho, cuando escuchó una rama partirse.

Beth se quedó estática.

Esperó por un segundo, y después uno más. Su primera reacción era pensar que eran caminantes, una horda tal vez, a sabiendas de su suerte. Su cuerpo entero se quedó rígido hasta que sus músculos comenzaron a doler, pero nada apareció. El silencio parecía muy pesado a su alrededor. _Tal vez era una ardilla,_ se dijo a sí misma_. Daryl estaría contento si fueran ardillas. _

Beth le dio la espalda a los árboles, mirando hacia la casa. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Daryl: todos te queríamos. Se detuvo, pensando en cada una de las personas hasta que se encontró con el arquero. Fue asaltada por un recuerdo suyo, mirándole a través de la mesa en la funeraria, sus ojos diciéndole probablemente más de lo que él querría que supiera. Parecía haber pasado hacía siglos, y el conocimiento que ella había descubierto en ese momento no era nada que pudiera usar ahora. No después de…

De forma repentina sintió a alguien tirarle al suelo. Beth se cayó encima de la madera que había logrado reunir, golpeándose la rodilla con fuerza contra el suelo. Hizo una mueca intentando averiguar si se había roto algo, cuando fue golpeada en la nuca.

Aturdida y dolorida, miró hacia arriba encontrándose con un rostro familia, uno que hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno… Si es la que se fugó..." Dijo Mark burlón, mirándola.

Antes de que Beth pudiera alcanzar su cuchillo, alguien estaba a su espalda sujetándole los brazos.

"Te acuerdas de Tommy."

"Déjame marchar." Exigió Beth intentando no llorar. "Mi amigo me buscará."

"Esta vez nadie te va a encontrar." Dijo Tommy. "¿Cierto, Mark?"

"Nadie la encontró la última vez, estúpido." Respondió Mark con calma. "A no ser que cuentes los caminantes, pero imagino que pudiste con ellos, ¿no?"

"Y podré con esto también" Beth siseó aún dolorida.

"Tommy está deseando ver eso, ¿verdad?" Dijo Mark a la par que Beth sentía la inconfundible presión de un arma contra su sien. "Pero primero queremos despedirnos de ti como Dios manda. Te vamos a llevar con nosotros, y si eres buena y no gritas, dejaremos incluso a tu amigo con vida.

Beth cerró la boca en el acto. Cada fibra de su ser clamaba por llamar a Dary, pero él estaba débil por la fiebre, y probablemente inconsciente. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que sus molares crujieron. Tommy la ayudó a levantarse con fuerza, su piel encogiéndose al contacto por la familiaridad. Echó un último vistazo a la casa. _Al menos, él sabría que ésta vez sí le había importado,_ pensó. _Porque todos te queríamos a ti también, Daryl Dixon, incluso yo._

* * *

**[NOTA*: **Gesundheit: enfermera, sanitario**]**

_Más de una vez pensaba que me iba a dar un soponcio traduciendo esto pero al final resultó más llevadero de lo que había imaginado. Espero que haya sido todo legible y comprensible y haber logrado mantener la esencia de la historia escrita por Heart Iconography._

_Tiene una secuela comenzaba, aún sólo tiene dos capítulos. Tengo intención de pedirle permiso para traducir la secuela si me lo permite. Si hay suerte, me veréis de nuevo por aquí con ella. _

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado un mensaje en algún momento u otro de la historia, quienes la hayáis recomendado y añadido a vuestra lista de favoritos. Sé que a la autora le ha hecho mucha ilusión ver que en el fandom español también ha gustado su historia. _

_Cualquier comentario que queráis hacerle, se lo haré llegar que no os queda duda. _

_Moni: Creo que a todas nos gustaría que fuera más larga pero, en mi humilde opinión, la largura es perfecta._

_Marii: Entiendo a lo que te refieres, la forma en la que describe la escena hace que sea sencillo meterse en la piel de ellos. _

_Valentina: Daryl Dixon es digno de exponerlo en un museo jajaja Un gran detalle de Daryl con el diario, una pena que esa "calma" que habían encontrado, se vea rota de nuevo. _

_Guest: ¡Gracias a ti por leer! _

_¡Gracias por haber aguantado al pie del cañón! ¡Nos leemos!_


	18. AVISO SOBRE LA SECUELA

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Vengo con buenas noticias, **la autora del fic me ha dado permiso para traducir la secuela de la historia :)** Me dijo que si me veía con ganas que estaba más que encantada de que lo hiciera así que… En unos días espero poder subir el primer capítulo.

Sólo os advierto de una cosa, de momento sólo hay 3 capítulos publicados por lo que** no voy a poder actualizar la secuela con la asiduidad en la que actualizaba esta historia.** Paciencia, es lo único que os pido.

Aprovecho para daros las gracias una vez más de parte de la autora por haber seguido la historia y por las palabras que habéis ido dejando a lo largo de ella. ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!

Una última cosa:** La secuela se llamará _"AQUÍ Y AHORA_**_",_ ¿de acuerdo?

¡Nos vemos pronto, espero!

Ekhi


End file.
